not mine
by sxxjxng
Summary: idk


The Baby Project

**Author's P.O.V**

"Aigoo…. Aku mengantuk sekali. Hoaaaaaammmm…." Xiumin menguap lebar setelah dia dan Kyungsoo keluar dari kelas.

"Kau tidur jam berapa semalam?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memasukkan beberapa bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Jam 3 pagi untuk menyelesaikan bab analisiss. Untung saja aku bisa bangun untuk kuliah tadi pagi…" ujar Xiumin, masih dengan wajah mengantuknya.

"Hahahaha… Dasar. Kau sudah sampai bab analisis? Sudah selesai?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Eo! Tinggal aku serahkan saja pada Professor Kim setelah ini… "

"Kau mau kutemani?" tawar Kyungsoo.

"Boleh saja jika tak ada yang kau lakukan lagi setelah ini." Kyungsoo melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Tak ada. Jongin masih ada kuliah sampai nanti sore."

"Geurom. Kaja! (Ya sudah. Ayo!)" Xiumin merangkul Kyungsoo dan mereka mulai berjalan ke kantor dosen mereka. Tapi, baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan _handphone_ Kyungsoo berbunyi. Menandakan panggilan masuk.

"Ne, Eomunim…" jawab Kyungsoo setelah melihat _caller id_ di layar_handphone_ nya.

"Kyungsoo~ya… Neo ottiya? (Kau ada dimana?)" tanya Jongin Eomma.

"Aku sedang di kampus eommunim. Waeyo?" Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Xiumin yang berada di sebelahnya pun ikut berhenti.

"Kau sedang kuliah?"

"Aniyo. Aku sudah selesai, Eomma…"

"Kalau begitu kau bisa bantu Eomma?"

"Bantu apa, Eomma?"

"Bantu Eomma membuatkan makanan untuk sepupu Jongin yang baru datang dari Busan, ya?"

"Ne, Eomma. Aku akan segera datang."

"Apa Jongin ada disitu?"

"Eobseoyo (tidak ada). Dia masih harus kuliah sampai jam 5 nanti, Eomma…"

"Kalau begitu beri tahu dia untuk langsung pulang ke rumah saja. Sekaligus kita bisa makan malam bersama."

"Ne, Eomma…"

"Klik!" Suara sambungan telepon pun terputus. Kyungsoo menutup teleponnya. Lalu menatap Xiumin.

"Eommunim?" tanya Xiumin.

"Eo. Dia memintaku membantunya memasak…" jawab Kyungsoo dengan sedikit tidak enak. Xiumin mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Gwaenchanha… Aku bisa menemui professor sendirian."

"Mianhae…" sesal Kyungsoo.

"Aniya… Sana kau cepat berangkat…" Xiumin tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo Xiumin~ah… Hwaiting!"

"Gomawo! Annyeong…" Mereka berduapun akhirnya berpisah. Sambil berjalan ke arah luar kampus, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menelepon Jongin.

"Eo. Wae, Myeonjjang~ah?" jawab suara di seberang.

'_Ribut sekali…' pikir Kyungsoo._

"Kau masih kuliah, kan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Iya. Ini baru saja selesai dan akan ganti kelas." ucap Jongin sedikit berteriak.

"Eomma-mu menyuruhmu pulang ke rumah setelah kau selesai kuliah. Aku akan kesana duluan. Eomma memintaku membantunya memasak untuk makan malam. Kata eomma ada sepupumu yang datang dari Busan." jelasku.

"Oke… Aku akan pulang ke rumah nanti."

"Keurom… Itabwa….(kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti)"

"Ye~…." jawab Jongin. Segera setelah itu, Kyungsoo keluar dari kampusnya dan naik _taxi_ menuju rumah Jongin. Sesampainya di rumah Jongin, Kyungsoo menekan bel pintu rumah yang lumayan besar itu.

"Ding dong…" Kyungsoo menampakan diri di layar _intercom_ nya.

"Kyungsoo~ya…" jawab Yixing dari dalam sambil membuka _lock_ pintunya.

"Annyeo…..ng." Kyungsoo terkaget saat menyapa Yixing. Kyungsoo dapat melihat di depannya kini berdiri kakak iparnya dengan seorang bayi berumur sekitar 1,5 tahunan dalam gendongannya.

"Annyeong haseyo, Immo…" Yixing merendahkan suaranya, seakan bayi itu yang berbicara. Dia juga membuat bayi itu melambai pada Kyungsoo.

"Eo…eonni…Dia… Apakah Suho Oppa…" ucap Kyungsoo tergagap.

"Ya! Aniya…" Yixing kembali pada suara aslinya.

"Waaaaa… Neomu kwieopta… Biarkan aku menggendongnya, Eonnie…" Kyungsoo meletakkan kotak kue yang tadi dibawanya di meja tamu. Lalu, mendekati Yixing dan membuka kedua lengannya. Bermaksud menggendong bayi itu.

Yixing pun menyerahkan bayi itu pada Kyungsoo. Bayi itu tampak tenang dan tak takut pada siapapun yang ingin menggendongnya. Saat sudah berada dalam gendongan Kyungsoo pun, bayi itu malah tersenyum.

"Ireumi mwoya? (Namamu siapa?)" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kim Kyumin imnida…" jawab Yixing yang lagi-lagi merendahkan suaranya. Dan membungkukkan kepala aegi bernama Kyumin itu. Kyumin ikut menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya, seolah setuju dengan ucapan Yixing.

"Kyumin? Aigoo… Eonnie! Dia lucu sekali." pekik Kyungsoo yang gemas dengan kelakuan Kyumin.

"Ayo kita masuk. Eomma sudah menunggumu." ucap Yixing.

"Ne… Kaja, Kyumin~ah… Oh, iya. Eonni… Itu untuk eommunim dan abeonim. Dan untukmu juga…" Kyungsoo tersenyum riang sambil membawa Kyumin ke dalam. Sedangkan Yixing mengambil kotak kue yang tadi diletakkan Kyungsoo di atas meja ruang tamu.

"Gomawo… Neo chuigo~ya…(Kau yang terbaik)."

Mereka berdua pun langsung menuju ke ruangan tengah. Di sana sudah ada Jongin Eomma dan Kyumin eomma yang merupakan sepupu Jongin dan Yixing.

"Annyeong haseyo…" sapa Kyungsoo.

"Annyeong, Kyungsoo~ya… Sudah datang kau rupanya?" kata Jongin Eomma.

"Ne, eomma…" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kau ingat pada Yoonji Eonnie?" tanya Yixing sambil meletakkan kotak kuenya di meja makan.

"Ne, aku ingat. Apa kabar Yoonji eonnie?" sapa Kyungsoo.

"Aku baik-baik saja… Kau sendirian saja? Jongin mana?" tanyanya.

"Dia masih kuliah, Eonnie… Ah~… Jadi, ini bayi yang kau bawa dulu itu Kyumin? Aigoo… Kau sudah besar sekali, Kyumin~ah… Dulu aku tidak sempat menggendongnya karena banyak tamu." kata Kyungsoo lagi.

"Kau sudah pantas sekali, Kyungsoo~ya…" Jongin eomma tiba-tiba berkata. Membuat Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Ne? Ah. Iye, eommunim…" Kyungsoo memaksakan senyumannya.

"Kau belum hamil? Sudah berapa lama kalian menikah? Sudah delapan bulan ini kan?" tanya Yoonji. Dari nada suaranya dia terdengar cukup kaget. Kyungsoo pun hanya bisa menggeleng lemah.

"Padahal aku sudah ingin sekali cucu." kata Jongin Eomma. Suasana diantara mereka pun menjadi tenang seketika karena kalimat yang diucapkan Jongin Eomma. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

"Eonnie, apakah eonnie sedang berlibur?" Kyungsoo berusaha mengalihkan pertanyaan dari eominumnya itu.

"Eo! Suamiku sedang dinas di Seoul jadi aku bilang aku ingin ikut dan mengunjungi keluarga kalian." jawab Yoonji cepat. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah karena membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam situasi yang cukup sulit.

"Ah~… Geureyo?" Tiba-tiba Kyumin berceloteh tak jelas. Dia menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah luar rumah. Membuat perhatian mereka teralihkan lagi.

"Wahh… Kyumin sangat pintar…." ucap Kyungsoo.

"Neo… Makanya buatlah sendiri dengan Jongin." sahut Yixing.

"Eonnie~ya…" kata-kata Yixing sontak membuat Kyungsoo malu. Jongin Eomma dan Yoonji pun tertawa.

"Yoonji~ya… Kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Jongin Eomma.

"Hmm.. Samgyetang sepertinya enak…"

"Ide bagus… Kalau begitu biar kami saja yang belanja!" kata Yixing sambil menggandeng Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga ikut !" seru Yoonji.

"Kaja!" ucap Yixing semangat.

Dan akhirnya, ketiga yeoja itu beserta si kecil Kyumin pergi ke supermarket. Kyungsoo masih menggendong Kyumin dalam dekapannya, seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya. Kyumin pun nampak nyaman berada dalam gendongan Kyungsoo. Sesekali dia berceloteh seperti mengajak orang untuk berbicara.

"Bagaimana kehidupan pernikahan kalian, Kyungsoo~ya?" tanya Yoonji yang duduk di jok belakang.

"Ne? Ah~… Na jinjja haengbokhaeyo, Eonnie…" jawab Kyungsoo sembari memainkan tangan Kyumin yang kini menggenggam erat jari telunjuk Kyungsoo.

"Syukurlah… Tak ada masalah diantara kalian, kan?"

"Masalah paling-paling datang dariku. Jongin suka marah jika aku, Sehun dan Hyuk mengganggu mereka. Eonnie… Asal kau tahu saja. Mereka berdua ini sering sekali bermesraan jika sedang di rumah. Kkkkk." Belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Yoonji, Yixing sudah menjawabnya dengan kecepatan kilat.

"Yixing Eonnie! Kenapa bercerita begitu? Aku kan jadi…." Sontak muka Kyungsoo berubah warna menjadi merah. Yixing yang melihatnya pun tertawa keras, meskipun pandangannya masih tertuju ke arah jalan raya karena dia yang sedang menyetir mobil.

"Huahahahahaha.. Tiap kali kami ke apartemen mereka, Jongin pasti sedang menyerangnya. Kkkkk." ucapan Yixing ini pun makin menambah rona merah di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Jinjja? Huahahahaha…Gwenchanha, Kyungsoo~ya. Tak perlu malu. Kita kan sudah menikah. Jadi, wajar saja menceritakan hal seperti itu…"

"Aigoo… Jadi, kalian mau membuatku iri, huh?" protes Yixing.

"Eonnie, kau yang mulai duluan, kan?" Kyungsoo menatap Yixing.

"Ya~… Kau rajin melakukannya, kan dengan Jongin? Kenapa belum jadi aegi juga, eo?" tanya Yoonji.

"Mollayo…" jawab Kyungsoo terdengar pasrah.

"Hmm… Ataukah ada yang kalian pikirkan sehingga kau belum hamil juga?" tanya Yixing.

"Hei! Bagaimana jika kalian berdua pergi berkonsultasi ke dokter? Biasanya dari konsultasi tersebut bisa kalian cari tahu masalahnya." usul Yoonji.

"Eo! Benar Kyungsoo~ya… Coba saja kau ajak Jongin ke dokter untuk konsultasi…" Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ne? Ke dokter? Dokter apa?" tanya Kyungsoo polos.

"Ke dokter hewan." jawab Yixing asal saja.

"Dokter hewan?" tanya Kyungsoo, berusaha meyakinkan pendengarannya.

"Aish! Jinjja… Kyungsoo~ya… Tentu saja ke dokter kandungan." jawab Yixing sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mwo?! Dokter kandungan?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Wajahnya tampak terlihat bingung.

"Iya. Lalu mau di dokter apa? Jangan bilang kau benar-benar mau ke dokter hewan ya, Kyung…" kata Yoonji dengan muka =_=".

"Eomma sudah ingin menimang cucu. Aku juga sudah ingin keponakan yang lucu."

"Ah! Bagaimana jika Yixing Eonnie menikah saja dengan Suho Oppa? Lalu, kalian bisa membuat keponakan untukku dan Jongin dulu?" usul Kyungsoo.

"Mwo?! Ya! Kan yang menikah dulu itu kau…"

"Hmm… Siapa tahu malah Eonnie dulu yang bisa memberikan kami keponakan…" Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Aish! Bocah ini! Kau sudah tertular Jongin rupanya. Komentarmu benar-benar sudah mirip dia." kata Yixing. Yoonji dan Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Kita sampai! Kaja!" Yixing memberi komando.

Pikiran Kyungsoo sekarang sudah penuh dengan usul dari Yoonji. Dia sedang menimbang apakah sebaiknya dia mengatakan pada Jongin tentang masalah ini.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Kyumin~ah?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kyumin hanya mengerjapkan kedua mata bulatnya dan mengeluarkan suara-suara celotehan yang tak begitu jelas terdengar.

—–

"Ayo kita mulai memasaknya…" kata Jongin Eomma setelah ketiga yeoja itu pulang berbelanja.

"Ini, Eonnie. Aku akan membantu eommunim dulu." kata Kyungsoo sambil menyerahkan Kyumin pada Yoonji.

"Itabwa, Kyumin~ah…" Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya pada Kyumin dan mengikuti mertuanya ke dapur.

Kyungsoo pun membantu Jongin eomma dan Yixing di dapur membuat makanan untuk makan malam mereka. Sedangkan Yoonji bermain bersama Kyumin.

"Otteyo eommunim?" tanya Kyungsoo saat mertuanya mencicipi masakan buatannya. "Waaa..massita…" kata Jongin eomma. "Kau sudah selesai dengan kimbabnya belum Yixing~ya?"

"Ne, Eomma… Sebentar lagi…" jawab Yixing.

"Letakkan ini di mangkuk lalu yang itu tatalah di piring lonjong" perintah Jongin Eomma.

"Ne, Eomma…" Ketiga yeoja itu dengan cekatan menyelesaikan tugasnya sebelum acara makan malam dimulai sambil menunggu suami Yoonji, Jongin dan Jongin appa.

"Kkeut!(selesai!) Gomawo, Yixing~ya… Kyungsoo~ya…" kata Jongin eomma sambil merangkul kedua putrinya. Kyungsoo dan Yixing tersenyum lebar.

"Jarhaesseo jarhaesso! (kerja yang bagus!)" Yixing ber _hi-five_ dengan eomma dan Kyungsoo.

"Hoaaaaaa…hoaaaa….." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Kyumin yang menangis.

"Kyumin?" Ketiganya lalu mencari suara Kyumin yang sedang menangis.

"Tolong Kyumin! Aku sedang di kamar mandi!" teriak Yoonji dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Aigoo… Kyumin~ah. Neo waekure?" Jongin Eomma menggendong Kyumin. Yixing dan Kyungsoo pun berusaha menenangkannya. Tapi, Kyumin tak kunjung diam. Dia masih saja menangis.

"Coba aku gendong, Eomma…" tawar Kyungsoo.

"Ini." Kyumin pun lalu berpindah ke tangan Kyungsoo. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Kyumin tampak tenang. Kyungsoo mengajaknya berputar keliling rumah dan menunjukkan Kyumin ikan yang ada di kolam ikan di depan rumah keluarga Jongin. Yixing juga mengikutinya.

"Aku jadi ingin punya aegi sepertinya, Eonnie." gumam Kyungsoo.

"Kau buat saja bersama Jongin. Kalian sudah semakin rajin kan melakukannya?" selidik Yixing.

"Hmm… Ne, Eonnie… Tapi…." Perhatian mereka teralihkan karena tiba-tiba mobil Jongin meluncur masuk dari pintu gerbang. Si pengemudinya lalu turun dan tersenyum menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Itu Jonginie Samchoon…" kata Yixing.

"Annyeong~…." Jongin melambaikan tangannya. "Nuguya?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Kyumin imnida…. Jongin Samchoon…" jawab Kyungsoo, merendahkan suaranya.

"Annyeong Kyumin~ah… Nugu aegi?" tanyanya sambil memainkan tangan Kyumin yang berceloteh riang saat melihatnya.

"Nae aegi~ya, Kyu…" Yoonji tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka.

"Eo! Nuna! Annyeong haseyo…" Jongin melambaikan tangan.

"Lihat… Istrimu ini sudah pantas kan menggendong aegi? " tanya Yixing.

"Lalu?" Jongin balik bertanya.

"Ayoo… Cepatlah buatkan keponakan untukku agar aku bisa mendandaninya." pinta Yixing.

"Nuna~ya! Kau pikir bayi kami itu mainanmu?" kata Jongin kesal. Yixing hanya mengedikkan bahunya, seolah tidak peduli dengan ucapan yang baru saja Jongin sampaikan.

"Jongin~ah… Wasseo?" tanya Eommanya yang kini juga menyusul ke depan.

"Annyeong haseyo, Eomma. Kau sehat kan, Eomma?" tanya Jongin sambil memeluk eommanya.

"Aku sehat-sehat saja. Kau bagaimana?"

"Ne, aku sehat-sehat saja. Appaneun ottisseoyo?(appa dimana?)" tanya Jongin sambil melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Belum pulang. Mungkin sebentar lagi."

"Ah, begitu. Nuna~ya… Kau kemari bersama Youngwoon Hyung?" Jongin mengalihkan pertanyaannya kepada Yoonji.

"Tentu saja. Lantas bersama siapa lagi?" jawab Yoonji.

"Lalu, kemana Kangin Hyung?"

"Dia belum pulang. Dia kan sedang dinas di sini. Jadi, aku minta ikut saja. Lagipula, aku ingin Kyumin melihatmu. Kau sudah lama sekali tidak ke Busan, kan?"

"Ah… Minhae Nuna. Kami kan sedang sibuk-sibuknya." jawab Jongin.

"Sibuk apa kau?" tanya Yixing penuh selidik. Jongin mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

"Kami… Sibuk membuatkan keponakan untuk kalian, kan?" ucap Jongin yang kemudian merangkul Kyungsoo.

"M…mwo?" Kyungsoo tergagap mendengar pernyataan Jongin.

"Iya kan, Myeonjjang?" Jongin tersenyum jahil padanya.

"Ah~ begitukah? Hahaha…" Jongin Eomma tertawa. Wajah Kyungsoo terlihat semakin memerah.

"Geureomyeon (Kalau memang begitu). Neo… Bekerjalah lebih keras." ejek Yixing.

"Eonnie!" Kyungsoo berteriak dengan muka merah. "Kyumin ada disini…." Terdengar suara Kyumin yang tertawa.

"Gwaenchanha… Dia tidak akan tahu apa yang kalian ucapkan. Oh, iya. Eomma lupa membeli ddokboki untuk appa kalian. Jongin~ah… Bisakah kau membelinya?" kata Eomma.

"Ddokboki? Arasseo… Akan kubelikan, Eomma." Jongin mengiyakan.

"Eonnie bolehkah aku dan Kyumin ikut?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Pergilah bawa Kyumin bersama kalian. Oh, iya. Tolong belikan _pampers_juga untuk Kyumin, ya?" kata Yoonji.

"Ne, Kaja… Kyumin~ah…" Kyungsoo mengangkat Kyumin dari gendongan Yoonji.

"Hati-hati, Jongin~ah.." pesan Eomma Jongin.

"Ne~…" jawab Jongin dan Kyungsoo bersamaan. Mereka berdua lalu berjalan beiringan menuju mobil.

"Mereka sudah pantas menjadi keluarga kecil." ucap Yoonji saat mobil Jongin sudah menghilang dari balik pagar rumah keluarga Jongin.

"Kapan mereka akan memberikanku cucu, ya?" gumam Jongin Eomma.

"Akan kami suruh mereka berusaha lagi eomma. Tenang saja…" jawab Yixing sambil merangkul eomma nya itu.

"Neo ddo. Kapan Suho akan melamarmu, hah?" goda Jongin eomma.

"Eomma…!" pekik Yixing dengan wajah memerah.

"Aigoo… Kau sudah punya pacar rupanya, Yixing~ya…" goda Yoonji.

"Eonnie! Sudahlah jangan meledekku terus." dengus Yixing.

"Kau ini. Kenapa malah Jongin dulu yang menikah. Dasar…"

"Sudah sudah. Tak usah bertengkar. Ayo masuk saja." ajak Jongin dan Yixing Eomma.

"Err… Eomma…" panggil Yixing saat mereka memasuki rumah.

"Wae?"

"Suruh saja Jongin menginap malam ini. Bagaimana?"

"Kau sedang kangen padanya, ya?"

"Hehehehe…." Yixing mengisyaratkan tawa anehnya. Kalian tahu, kan apa artinya ini?

**End of Author's P.O.V**

—–

**Jongin's P.O.V**

"Eomma haebwa, Kyumin~ah… (Coba bilang Eomma, Kyumin~ah)" Aku mendengar Kyungsoo berusaha mengajarkan Kyumin bicara. Dia tampak senang sekali dengan anak itu. Aku bisa melihat dari ekor mataku kalau Kyungsoo sangat menyukai anak kecil itu.

"Eung eung…pa pa pa…" Kali ini aku mendengar Kyumin yang bergumam sambil menunjuk ke arahku.

"Appa? Jongin Appa? Sudah pantas ya Samcheonmu ini dipanggil 'Appa'?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengangkat tubuh Kyumin membuatnya berdiri diatas pangkuannya.

"Kyumin~ah… Appamu sedang bekerja. Samcheon Haebwa.." perintahku.

"Mungkin Kyumin mengira kau ini Kangin Oppa. Iya kan, Kyumin?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada mengejek. Kyungsoo terkikik pelan.

"Mwo? Kyumin~ah… Andwae. Appamu itu kan lebih besar dariku. Bagimana bisa kau menganggap Samcheon ini Appamu, ha?" ucapku tidak terima. Enak saja aku disamakan dengan Kangin Hyung yang besar seperti beruang itu. _Well_, mungkin kalau dia tahu aku bicara seperti ini aku juga pasti akan kena damprat.

"Kuadukan kau samcheon menyebut appaku seperti itu…" kata Kyungsoo sambil mengecilkan suaranya, seolah Kyumin yang sedang berbicara. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia tampak menikmati mengasuh Kyumin. Tangannya menggerakkan tangan Kyumin dan mengajaknya bicara. Meskipun hanya dibalas dengan racauan dan suara yang tak jelas. Tapi, nampaknya Kyungsoo tampak begitu senang. Apakah dia sudah ingin sekali punya aegi?

Hmm… Kalau boleh dibilang, kami sudah melakukan olYixingga malam kami dengan baik. Sering malah. Tapi, mengapa dia belum hamil juga, ya? Atau aku… Aish! Molla molla… Singkirkan pikiran burukmu itu, Cho Jongin.

"Jjangmyeon~… Kata Yoonji Eonni, Kyumin sangat suka jika ada orang menyanyi. Kau menyanyilah untuknya…" pinta Kyungsoo.

"Jinjja? Baiklah… Kyumin~ah dengarkanlah Samcheon bernyanyi….. " ucapku. Hmm… Lagu apa ya, bagusnya?

"_Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea_ _  
__And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee,_ _  
__Little Jackie paper loved that rascal puff,_ _  
__And brought him strings and sealing wax and other fancy stuff. Oh…"_

Aku bisa melihat dia langsung diam dan memperhatikanku yang sedang menyetir sekaligus menyanyi.

"Wuaaa….. Samcheon Chuigo! (Samcheon the best!)" ucap Kyungsoo saat aku menyelesaikan satu bait nyanyianku. Kyumin terlihat senang sekali berada di pangkuan Kyungsoo. Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak dengan riang. Membuatku menarik kedua sudut bibirku.

"Kaja, Myeonjjang… Kita sampai." Aku kemudian keluar dari mobil dan membantu Kyungsoo turun dari mobil, mengingat dia membawa bayi. Kami pun menuju ke kedai ddokboki langganan kami.

"Annyeong haseyo, Ahjumma…" sapaku pada Kim ahjumma, pemilik kedai ini.

"Eo! Jongin~ah… Kyungsoo~ya…"

"Annyeong haseyo, Ahjumma…" Kyungsoo ikut menyapanya.

"Ya! Kalian sudah memiliki bayi? Waaa… Yeppeo…" ucap Kim Ahjumma takjub.

"A… aniyeyo… Ini adalah kepokanan kami, Ahjumma…" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Lalu, kapan kalian akan memiliki momongan? Kalian kan sudah lama menikah." tanyanya.

"Ah… Kami belum tahu, Ahjumma…" Kali ini aku yang menjawab dengan nada yang sedikit err… Aneh.

"Kalian sebaiknya cepatlah punya bayi. Eommamu itu sering sekali bercerita padaku bahwa dia sudah ingin sekali mempunyai cucu." nasihat Kim Ahjumma.

"Jinjjayo?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil membenarkan posisi gendongannya. Sepertinya Kyumin banyak bergerak sehingga Kyungsoo terus menerus membenarkan posisi Kyumin dalam gendongannya.

"Maka dari itu. Cepatlah beri eommamu cucu, Jongin~ah…"

"Ah~… Tenang saja, Ahjumma. Kami sedang mengusahakannya." Aku menjawabnya santai.

Bisa kulihat Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya. Sepertinya dia kesal padaku. Hahaha. Lucu sekali wajahnya itu. Membuatku ingin mencubitnya saja.

"Ahjumma tolong bungkuskan 5 porsi ddokboki." lanjutku.

"Uhu hu…." Kyumin merengek dan memberontak lagi dalam gendongan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatian Kyumin kepada orang-orang yang lewat di depan kedai itu.

"Lihat itu, Kyumin~ah… Hyung itu tampan bukan? Kau harus seperti mereka ya kalau sudah besar…" kata Kyungsoo.

"Eung…" Kyumin menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya sambil mengangguk-angguk. Lucu sekali dia itu.

"Aigoo… Lucu sekali dia…" Aku mendengar ada dua orang ahjumma yang kelihatan tertarik dengan Kyumin. Mereka mengerubunginya.

"Kamsahamnida…" jawab Kyungsoo sopan.

"Kau sangat muda, Nak.. Apakah anak ini adalah…."

"Uri Kyeorhonhaesseoyo, Ahjumma…" jawabku sambil memperlihatkan cincin pernikahan kami.

Aku melirik dan tersenyum pada kedua ahjumma ini. Apakah Kyumin begitu mirip denganku?

"Oh… Syukurlah kalau begitu… Pantas saja. Mirip sekali seperti Appanya." ujar Ahjumma berbadan pendek di hadapanku.

"Jadi sudah berapa lama kalian menikah?" tanya Ahjumma yang satunya lagi. Aish, jinjja. Kenapa mereka ini cerewet sekali?

"Baru delapan bulan yang lalu kami menikah." Kyungsoo menjawabnya sambil menimang Kyumin yang tampaknya agak sedikit rewel.

"Mwo? Delapan bulan yang lalu? Anak ini sepertinya sudah berusia lebih dari 1 tahun, kan?" Kedua ahjumma itu saling lirik lalu menatap kami curiga seperti buronan polisi.

"Ne… Dia berusia satu setengah tahun." jawabku santai. Hahaha. Aku ingin melihat apa reaksi kedua ahjumma itu.

"Jadi kalian…" Kedua ahjumma itu tampak _shock_.

"Aniyeyo, Ahjumma. Dia adalah keponakan kami. Bukan aegi kami…" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Oh, begitu…. Kami pikir kalian…"

"Aniyeyo…" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan sedikit panik. Aku tahu maksudnya. Mereka pasti berpikir kalau kami menikah karena Kyungsoo hamil. Cish. Aku bukan tipe namja yang seperti itu. Aku tidak akan pernah menikahi seorang yeoja hanya karena hal seperti itu. Aku bahkan selalu berpikir bahwa yeoja itu justru perlu dilindungi. Kalian sendiri tahu kan kalau aku saja baru berani menyentuh Kyungsoo setelah agak lama pernikahan kami. Bagaimana bisa aku berbuat hal seperti itu kepadanya?

"Geurom… Cepatlah kalian memiliki anak sendiri."

"Ah. Iye, Ahjumma." ucap Kyungsoo terdengar kaku. Kedua ahjumma itu pun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu pergi meninggalkan kami berdua ah ani… bertiga dengan Kyumin tentu saja yang masih menunggu pesanan. Sebelum meninggalkan kami, kedua ahjumma itu bahkan sempat mencubit pipi keponakanku. Aish, jinjja. Dasar ahjumma.

"Ini pesananmu, Jongin~ah…" Kuambil plastik berisi bungkusan ddokboki dari tangan Ahjumma pemilik kedai.

"Kamsahamnida…." ucap kami berdua bersamaan. Kami berdua pun berjalan ke arah dimana mobilku terparkir.

"Jangmyeon, aku lupa sesuatu…" Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berkata saat kami sampai di mobil.

"Mwo?" Aku membalikkan tubuhku.

"Aku lupa membeli _pampers_ untuk Kyumin. Neo… Bisakah menggendongnya dulu? Aku akan membelinya di mini market." katanya sambil menyerahkan Kyumin padaku.

"Ya~… Aku tidak bisa menggendongnya, Kyungsoo~ya…" Aku sedikit tersentak saat merasakan hangat tubuh Kyumin di permukaan kulitku. Kulitnya begitu lembut dan sensitif. Aroma khas bayi pun tercium dari tubuhnya. Tapi, Kyungsoo sudah memasrahkan Kyumin ke dalam gendonganku yang menurutku masih terasa kaku.

"Ireohke (seperti ini), Jangmyeon~ah… Kau harus menggendongnya seperti ini." Kyungsoo membantuku menggendong Kyumin. Kyungsoo menaruh Kyumin di atas pinggangku dan membuat salah satu tanganku menopang tubuhnya. Sedngkankan tanganku yang satunya diletakkannya di belakang lehernya. Kedua kaki Kyumin diletakkannya melingkar di pinggangku. Oh… Ternyata begini caranya.

"Aku takkan lama. Gildarikhae… (Tunggu aku)." Kyungsoo segera berlari menuju minimarket yang letaknya ada di seberang jalan.

Namun, baru beberapa saat aku menggendong Kyumin, dia sudah mulai memberontak dalam gendonganku dan menangis dengan keras. Aku berusaha menenangkannya dengan menepuk pantatnya pelan. Tapi, itu sepertinya tidak berhasil. Aku pun menggendong Kyumin dengan susah payah karena dia semakin bergerak liar dalam gendonganku. Aku belum pernah menggendong bayi sebelumnya. Ah.. Kyungsoo~ya… Cepatlah kembali…

"Hiks hiks… Huaaaaa…." Kyumin menangis semakin keras.

"Kyumin~ah… Wae wae wae?" Aku berusaha menenangkannya tapi tangisannya semakin menjadi. Aigoo… Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku dapat melihat beberapa orang menatapku seolah aku ini adalah appa yang tidak becus mengurus anak. Cish. Bagaimana bisa becus? Aku saja belum pernah punya anak dan menggendong bayi seperti ini?

Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan kehangatan menyentuh lenganku. Aku merasa tidak asing dengan kehangatan ini. Kehangatan yang berbentuk seperti aaaahhhh….

"Yak! Kenapa kau pipis di lengan Samchoon?" bentakku.

Sial! Kenapa malah Kyumin mengompol di lenganku. Aku menjauhkannya dari tubuhku, meskipun tak melepaskannya dari gendonganku. Dia menghentikan tangisannya. Aish, jinjja. Setelah mengompoliku dia malah menghentikan tangisannya? Benar-benar. Kalau saja dia bukan anaknya Kangin Hyung, sudah aku pukul pantatnya hingga merah. Tapi, mengingat appanya yang seperti beruang itu. Hhh… Aku bisa habis dibabat olehnya.

"Kyahahahaha…." Kali ini aku mendengar suara Kyumin yang tertawa, seolah sedang mengejekku. Aku mendelik tajam ke arahnya. Dapat kulihat wajahnya yang berubah takut. Tapi, dia malah memasukkan tangannya ke dalam mulutnya. Lalu, berpose dan mengeluarkan _'puppy eyes_' nya.

"Baiklah… Baiklah… Samchoon tidak akan marah padamu. Tapi, awas! Jangan mengompol di lengan Samchoon lagi." titahku. Kyumin pun menganggukkan kepalanya, seolah mengerti dengan apa yang aku katakan.

"Hhhh… Mian..hae… Aku lama. Aku… Astaga! Jongin~a… Kenapa bajumu basah begini?" ucap Kyungsoo terengah-engah. Sepertinya dia lari dari minimarket itu.

"Kyumin mengompol. Ah… Bisakah kau memeganginya sebentar? Aku akan mengganti pakaianku di dalam mobil. Sepertinya aku ada kaos di dalam _dashboard_ mobil." ucapku.

"Eo! Kalau begitu aku akan ke toilet umum sebentar. Memasang pampers untuk Kyumin."

"Baiklah…" Aku pun segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan membuka laci dashboard mobilku. Ada tidak, ya? Ah… Ada. Aku pun mengambil kaos hitam yang ada di dalamnya. Melepas kaos sial yang terkena ompolan keponakanku itu lalu mengambil kantong plastik yang biasanya kuletakkan di samping pintu mobil dan memasukkannya. Kupakai kaos hitam itu lalu duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Ah… Akhirnya…" ucapku lega setelah duduk dengan pas di kursi kemudi.

Tak lama kemudian pintu kursi penumpang terbuka. Aku dapat melihat Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam mobil dengan Kyumin yang sudah memakai pampers.

"Sudah?" tanyaku singkat.

"Eo. Sudah." Aku pun menyalakan mesin mobil lalu melesat ke arah rumah. Bisa kulihat Kyungsoo yang tersenyum lembut saat melihat Kyumin tertidur di pangkuannya. Dia menggumamkan lagu anak-anak dan menepuk punggung Kyumin pelan. Sepertinya itu adalah cara untuk membuat seorang bayi tertidur. Ternyata merawat bayi bukan hal yang gampang.

**End of Jongin's P.O.V**

—–

**Kyungsoo's P.O.V**

"Huffttt…. Sampai juga." Jongin melepaskan _seat belt_ nya setelah mobil kami sampai di rumah. Sepertinya dia cukup lelah karena pergi seharian denganku dan Kyumin yang sempat rewel tadi. Kyumin bahkan mengompol dan membuat baju Jongin basah.

"Kaja…" ajaknya. Aku mengangguk dan menggendong Kyumin yang sudah tidur. Wajahnya tampak polos sekali saat tertidur. Dia memasukkan jempol mungilnya ke dalam mulutnya. Aku dapat mendengar dengkuran kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Ah~… Kyieopta… Seperti Samchoon nya saja saat sedang tidur. Keduanya terlihat sangat mirip. Tapi, tentu berbeda saat sedang sadar. Kalian tahu kan, apa maksudku? Err… Aku tidak perlu dan tidak akan menjelaskannya kepada kalian.

"Mianhae… Aku telah merepotkanmu, Janmyeon~ah…" sesalku ketika kami berjalan ke arah pintu rumah.

"Wae?"

"Ehemm… Seharusnya tadi aku tak menitipkan Kyumin padamu. Kau terlihat kesusahan." lanjutku.

"Gwaenchanha. Bukannya semua bayi seperti itu? Sudah tak perlu kau pikirkan. Kita harus cepat masuk dan menidurkan Kyumin di tempat tidur." Dia menyentuh kedua pundakku dari belakang.

"Kami pulang…" katanya sambil membukakan pintu untukku.

"Jongin~ah…" Ada sebuah suara asing yang memanggil Jongin dan dia muncul dari dalam.

"Kangin Hyung!" Mereka segera berpelukan.

"Annyeong haseyo…" sapaku.

"Kyungsoo~ya… Aigoo aigoo… Nae adeul (putraku)…" Itu Kangin Oppa atau Youngwoon Oppa rupanya, Kyumin Appa. Tubuhnya agak sedikit kurusan dibanding saat dia datang ke pernikahan kami. Mata Kangin Oppa kemudian beralih ke arah Kyumin yang ada di gendonganku.

"Biar aku yang letakkan di kamar saja, Oppa…" ucapku setengah berbisik, supaya Kyumin tidak terbangun.

Kami berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga. Sudah berkumpul semua ternyata. Aku pun melenggang pelan ke arah kamar Jongin bersama Yoonji Eonni untuk menidurkan Kyumin. Kemudian, kami menuju ruang makan untuk makan bersama.

"Jadi, bagaimana tadi dengan Kyumin?" tanya Kangin Oppa.

"Hoaaa… Himdeuroyo, Hyung (sangat berat, Hyung). Dia menangis kencang sekali. Aku tak bisa menggendongnya." jawab Jongin saat kami berkumpul setelah makan malam sambil menikmati ddokboki dan soju.

"Jinjja? Hahahaha…"

"Dia itu seperti kau berarti." jawab Abeonim sambil tersenyum lembut. Ah… Aku jadi kangen dengan appaku. Pasti dia sekarang sedang ada di rumah bersama dengan Sehun Oppa atau sedang pergi dinas ke luar kota.

"Jinjjayo Abeonim? Ceritakan tentang Jongin saat kecil." pintaku.

"Jongin akan berhenti menangis jika dia mendengar lagu. Saat dia sudah bisa berbicara pun dia suka sekali menyanyi. Hahaha." Kami semua pun tertawa mendengarnya.

"Jinjjayo?"

"Eo! Dan dia itu di usia enam tahun masih tidur bersama kami. Dia tidak mau tidur sendiri. Dia itu…." lanjut Eomma Jongin.

"Eomma! Hentikan…" Jongin mengatakannya dengan wajah memerah karena malu. Hahaha. Lucu sekali.

"Jadi, kalian kapan akan memberikan kami cucu? Aku sudah ingin menggendong cucu darimu Jongin~ah…" kata Abeonim tiba-tiba.

"Lihat… Bukan hanya aku, Xiumin, Hyuk dan Sehun saja kan yang menginginkan keponakan? Appa, Eomma, dan Byunghun ahjussi juga sudah ingin cucu dari kalian." kata Yixing Eonnie.

Ah~ hal ini lagi yang dibicarakan. Membuatku terbebani saja. Lagipula, kami ini kan baru menikah delapan bulan. Tak bisakah mereka bersabar? Aku juga sudah ingin memiliki aegi dari Jongin. Huh! Padahal kami sudah sering melakukannya. Tapi, kenapa aku belum hamil juga ya? Aish… Kenapa aku membicarakan hal memalukan seperti ini? Lee Kyungsoo. Sejak kapan kau jadi mesum begini? Aigoo…

"Aish! Nuna~ya… Kau membuat Kyungsoo jadi sedih begini. Arasseo arasseo. Akan kubuatkan kau keponakan nanti malam." ucap Jongin sambil merangkulku.

"Mwo?" Aku melotot padanya. Yang benar saja? Bocah ini. Kenapa dia berbicara seperti itu di depan semuanya? Aku kan jadi malu. Wajahku langsung memanas seketika, berganti degradasi warna menjadi merah.

"Kau sudah tak perlu malu lagi, Kyungsoo~ya…" kata Yoonji.

"Eonnie! Tapi ini masih terasa memalukan…" jawabku sambil memukul lengan Jongin yang malah tertawa.

Kami pun mulai membicarakan banyak hal lain setelah itu. Tentang persiapan skripsi kami. Tentang kelakuan Kyumin yang menggemaskan. Ah… Betapa aku sangat menyukai anak itu. Dia itu lucu sekali. Aku melirik ke arah jam tangan yang terpasang di tangan kiriku. Astaga. Sudah malam.

"Kyu…" Aku menarik-narik ujung kaosnya dan menunjukkan jam tanganku yang sudah menunjuk ke arah angka sebelas.

"Oh. Sudah malam ternyata. Mau pulang?" tanya Jongin. Aku pun menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Kalian mau pulang?" tanya Abeonim.

"Ne, Appa." jawab Jongin.

"Kalian menginap saja disini. Lagipula ini sudah terlalu larut." nasehat Eomunim.

"Benar, lagipula kalian kan tadi minum soju. Akan sangat berbahaya jika kau mengemudi dalam pengaruh alkohol. Walaupun kalian hanya minum sedikit." tambah Kangin Oppa.

Jongin pernah bercerita bahwa Kangin Oppa pernah mengalami kecelakaan gara-gara mabuk. Mungkin, dia khawatir pada kami.

Aku dan Jongin saling pandang. Jongin seperti bertanya melalui matanya 'Bagaimana ini?'. Aku pun menjawabnya dengan pandangan 'Terserah kau saja.'

"Tapi, Eomma. Kamarku kan dipakai oleh Kangin Hyung. Aku dan Kyungsoo tidur dimana?" tanya Jongin.

"Kalian kan bisa tidur di kamar tamu yang ada di sebelah kamarku. Jadi, aku bisa mengecek apakah malam ini kalian akan membuatkan keponakan yang lucu untukku. Hahahaha." ucap Yixing Eonni.

"Eonni!" pekikku yang diikuti oleh suara tawa semua yang ada disitu. Aish… Aku sepertinya harus berhati-hati. Apa Eonni mempunyai rencana aneh lagi seperti beberapa kejadian sebelumnya? Kakak iparku ini kan agak sedikit ajaib. =,="

**End Of Kyungsoo's P.O.V**

—–

**Yixing's P.O.V**

_Flashback_

"Ddokboki? Arasseo… Akan kubelikan, Eomma." Jongin mengiyakan saat eomma menyuruhnya membelikan ddokboki untuk appa.

"Eonnie bolehkah aku dan Kyumin ikut?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kyumin itu adalah keponakanku yang baru saja berusia satu setengah tahun.

"Pergilah bawa Kyumin bersama kalian. Oh, iya. Tolong belikan _pampers_juga untuk Kyumin, ya?" kata Yoonji eonni, kakak sepupuku sekaligus ibu dari Kim Kyumin.

Keluarga kecil ini memang sedang menginap di rumah kami untuk beberapa hari. Kangin Oppa, suami Yoonji Eonnie sedang menjalankan tugas di Seoul. Maka dari itu Yoonji Eonnie yang tak mau ditinggalkan suaminya ikut ke Seoul dan akhirnya mereka menginap di rumah kami.

"Ne, Kaja… Kyumin~ah…" Kyungsoo mengangkat Kyumin dari gendongan Yoonji.

"Hati-hati, Jongin~ah.." pesan Eomma Jongin.

"Ne~…" jawab Jongin dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan beiringan menuju mobil. Kedua adikku ini… Kapan mereka menghasilkan keponakan perempuan yang cantik, ya? Aku mengharapkan mereka akan memberikan keponakan perempuan saja. Aku kan sudah punya Kyumin, keponakan lelakiku yang lucu. Aku tersenyum membayangkannya.

Tiba-tiba muncul ide gila di kepalaku. Muahahahaha… Sudah lama aku tak mengerjai kedua adikku ini. Sayang sekali kali ini aku tak bisa mengerjai mereka berdua bersama Sehun, Chanyeol dan Xiumin. Aku kangen sekali pada mereka. Sehun sudah punya Hyunri. Dia juga sekarang sering sekali di kirim keluar kota atau ke luar negeri. Chanyeol juga sedang senang-senangnya pacaran dengan Jiyeon. Sama seperti Sehun. Hyuk itu adalah CEO di perusahaan Appanya jadi dia sekarang pun mulai fokus pada perusahaannya. Xiumin sedang sibuk skripsi seperti Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Ah. Dia belum punya pacar, ya? Sepertinya aku harus mencarikannya pacar. Dan aku sendiri… Aku akan membuka butik baru lagi di daerah Hongdae.

Satu lagi… Sejak menjalin hubungan dengan Suho Oppa, aku jadi tidak sempat berkumpul dengan mereka. Lagipula Suho Oppa menyuruhku untuk tidak terlalu sering mengerjai KyuRa Couple itu. Dia malah menyuruhku untuk mengurusi dia saja. Aigoo… Pikiran yang terakhir itu membuatku malu. Hush hush! Fokuslah, Yixing~ya… Bukan saatnya kau memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Mianhae, Suho Oppa… Kali ini saja aku mengerjai mereka berdua. Aku sudah tak tahan dan gatal sekali.

"Mereka sudah pantas menjadi keluarga kecil." ucap Yoonji Eonnie saat mobil Jongin sudah menghilang.

"Kapan mereka akan memberikanku cucu, ya?" gumam Eomma.

"Akan kami suruh mereka berusaha lagi eomma. Tenang saja…" jawabku sambil merangkul eomma-ku. Aku punya rencana besar malam ini Eomma. Kkkkk.

"Neo ddo. Kapan Suho akan melamarmu, hah?" goda Eomma sambil melirikku.

"Eomma…!" Aku tersentak dengan wajah memerah karena pertanyaannya. Aigoo… Kalau Suho Oppa melamarku sekarang saja aku sudah pasti akan langsung menjawab _'I do'_.

"Aigoo… Kau sudah punya pacar rupanya, Yixing~ya…" goda Yoonji Eonnie sambil menyenggolkan lengannya padaku.

"Eonnie! Sudahlah jangan meledekku terus." dengusku.

"Kau ini.. Kenapa malah Jongin dulu yang menikah. Dasar…"

"Sudah sudah. Tak usah bertengkar. Ayo masuk saja."Eomma.

"Err… Eomma." panggilku saat kami memasuki rumah.

"Wae?"

"Suruh saja Jongin menginap malam ini. Bagaimana?"

"Kau sedang kangen padanya, ya?"

"Hehehehe…." Aku mengeluarkan tawaku.

Setelah kami masuk ke dalam rumah, aku menelepon Chanyeol, Sehun dan Xiumin. Walaupun kami tak bisa bertemu, mungkin aku bisa merencanakan ideku tadi dengan mereka lewat _conversation_ di telepon.

"Yeoboseyo, Eonnie…" jawab Xiumin.

"Jangan ditutup dulu aku akan menghubungi Chanyeol dan Sehun dulu." Aku segera menekan tombol _conversation_ dan segera menyambung kepada ketiganya.

"Kalian semua sudah _on line_ kan?"

"Ne~…." jawab ketiganya kompak.

"Kalian tidak sedang sibuk?" tanyaku.

"Aniyo Eonnie. Ada apa ini?" Xiumin bertanya.

"Xiumin~ah… Kau seperti tidak tahu Yixing saja. Kalau dia sudah mengumpulkan kita seperti ini sudah pasti ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan mengerjai Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Benar tidak?" tanya Donhae.

"Hehehehehehe…" Aku mengeluarkan kekehan andalanku.

"Dengar itu! Suara kekehan miliknya yang sangat amat familiar." kata Chanyeol.

"Ah~… Majayo Oppadeul. Tumben sekali kita tidak berkumpul?"

"Ah~… guege… (Ah~… itu…) Aku sedang ingin mengerjai Jongin dan Kyungsoo hari ini juga. Aku pikir ini sangat mendadak. Jadi, aku putuskan untuk menghubungi kalian saja…"

"Jadi apa rencananya?" tanya Sehun.

"Hmm… Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedang ada di rumah. Keponakan kami datang dari Busan. Kyungsoo sangat menyukai anak itu. Membuat Eommaku menginginkan cucu dari mereka…"

"Kau mau membuat mereka…" Sehun menghentikan kalimatnya

"Muahahahaha…. Aku sudah sangat ingin keponakan dari mereka."

"Eonnie! Kau mau membuat mereka melakukannya?"

"Eo… Ptte?" aku meminta pendapat mereka.

"Setuju!" Chanyeol bersemangat sekali menjawabnya. Dia ini kalau sudah masalah begini otaknya langsung saja terkoneksi dengan cepat.

"Aaaaa…. Andai saja aku bisa berada disana. Aku kan jadi bisa melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo…" Xiumin belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika Sehun memotongnya.

"Xiumin~ah! Mworago?! Kau…. Ya! Lee Hyukjae! Dengar itu! Xiumin sudah teracuni olehmu." Sehun membentak Chanyeol. Aku ikut terkejut mendengar jawaban Xiumin. Anak ini benar-benar sudah teracuni oleh Hyukjae memang.

"A.. aniyeyo…" Xiumin membela dirinya. Aku yakin dia sudah membuat wajahnya sendiri panas sampai menjawabnya dengan tergagap sepeti itu.

"Jarhaesseo, Xiumin~ah… Hahahahahaha…" Chanyeol tertawa puas.

"Ya~… Wajar saja Xiumin ingin ada di sini untuk melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Xiumin~ah…" panggilku.

"Ne~ Eonnie?"

"Kau belum punya pacar, kan? Kau… Mau aku kenalkan pada seseorang?" tanyaku.

"Mwo?!"

"Ah~… Iya benar. Dia kan belum punya pacar. Kau mau aku buatkan _blind date_ dengan salah satu karyawanku? Kkkkk." kata Chanyeol.

"Dwesseoyo… (tidak perlu) Ayo kita fokus kembali pada rencana untuk Jongin dan Kyungsoo." Xiumin mengalihkan perhatian kami.

"Benar kata Hyuk dan Yixing. Jika kau sudah mau, hubungin aku saja. Teman sekantorku juga masih ada yang belum punya pasangan." goda Sehun.

"OPPA!" Dan kami bertigapun tertawa menggoda Xiumin. Aku rindu sekali pada mereka.

"Baiklah… Mari kita fokus dulu pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo." kataku mengembalikan kami pada rencana besarku.

"Adakah yang memiliki ide bagaimana membuat mereka melakukannya?" tanya Sehun. "Omo! Kenapa aku jadi ikut mesum seperti kalian? Jika Hyunri tahu dia pasti akan marah padaku." Sehun kaget sendiri dengan pernyataannya tadi. Membuatku tertawa.

"Aish! Sudahlah kau ini kan memang sudah mesum." Chanyeol menjawab Sehun.

"Dan itu karena siapa, hah?" Sehun menggeram.

Aku tak terlalu peduli dengan mereka. Yang aku pikirkan sekarang hanyalah memikirkan bagaimana membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo membuatkan keponakan di rumah kami. Kkkkk… Ha? Kenapa aku juga kadi ikut mesum seperti mereka, ya? Aish!

"Sebaiknya oppadeul tak usah saling menyalahkan siapa yang meracuni siapa. Sudah jelas kan kita semua ini punya pikiran mesum…"

"Ya! Xiumin~ah… Darimana kau belajar bicara seperti itu, ha?!" Sehun lagi-lagi berteriak. Xiumin benar-benar berubah sejak bergaul dengan kami. Puahahahaha…

"Aha!" tiba-tiba Chanyeol ber'aha'ria. "Aku punya ide briliaaaaaaaan…."

"Mwoya mwoya?" Kami bertiga sesaat itu juga ingin tahu ide briliaaaaaaan milik Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana jika kita mencampur minuman mereka dengan….." Chanyeol berhenti bicara. Membuat kami semakin penasaran.

"Dengaaaaaaan….." kami bertiga meneruskannya.

"Obat perangsang." bisik Chanyeol namun kami bertiga masih bisa mendengarnya.

"….."

"Otte?" tanya Hyuk lagi.

"Daebak….." jawabku. Aish! Kenapa tidak terpikirkan sama sekali, ya? Ide si Mesum Lee Hyukjae memang daebak.

"Setujuuuuuuuu! Hahahaaha… Nanti malam pasti akan sangat ramai. Kkkk." Sehun terkekeh, membuat kemesumannya semakin jelas.

"Jadi aku harus memasukkan obat perangsang itu ke dalam minuman Jongin?" tanyaku.

"Majayo! Eonnie pura-pura saja membuatkan minuman untuknya. Lalu berikan padanya sebelum tidur." ucap Xiumin semangat.

"Baiklah… Bisa diatur. Lalu obat itu dimana aku bisa mendapatkannya?" tanyaku.

"Ehmmm…. Aku… Memilikinya." jawab Chanyeol.

"MWOOOOOOO!" kami bertiga berteriak bersamaan. Michin namja… Lee Hyukjae ini benar-benar sesuatu sekali.

"Kau dengan Jiyeonie…" tebak Sehun.

"Aniya! Teman SMA-ku ada yang akan menikah. Kau tahu Kang Haewon kan Yixing?! Kemudian aku dan chingudeulku yang lain berencana akan menghadiahkannya obat ituuuuuu!"

"Eiiii… Kotjimal (bohong)…" kami bertiga menyangkal pernyataannya itu dengan kompak.

"Benar! Kenapa kalian tak bisa percaya padaku?"

"Karena wajahmu itu tidak dapat dipercaya." jawabku datar.

"Ya! Aku bicara yang sebenarnya." Chanyeol mulai kesal. "Tak apalah jika kita ambil sedikit saja karena efeknya benar-benar ampuh…"

"Oppa, kau mendapatkan obat itu darimana?"

"Teman-temanku yang menyuruhku membelinya karena menurut mereka wajahku yang paling pas untuk membelinya. Sialan!"

"Buahahahhahahahaha…." Kami tertawa mendengarnya.

"Tertawa saja kalian. Aish! Kenapa aku malah bercerita pada kalian…"

"Huahaahhahaha… Mianhae, Chanyeolie. Huahahahhaha… " kata Sehun masih sambil tertawa.

"Dimana obat itu sekarang?" tanyaku setelah tawa kami mereda.

"Ada di rumahku, karena upacara pernikahannya berlokasi di dekat rumah. Maka, aku menyimpannya di rumah. Yixing~ya kau ambil saja di laci kamarku. Sudah aku masukan ke dalam box kado. kau ambil saja dulu…"

"Oke _call_!" jawabku. "Kalau begitu doakan rencana kita berhasil."

"Hoaaaa… Andai saja aku bisa berada di sana." Xiumin berkata hal itu lagi.

"Baiklah baiklah… Nanti akan kucarikan kau pasangan agar kau tidak iri pada Jongin, Kyungsoo, dan kami." Chanyeol menimpali sambil terkekeh.

"Tsk. Aku salah bicara lagi. Geuromyo Eonnie… Semoga rencana kita berhasil malam ini. Hwaiting!" Xiumin menyemangati.

"Hubungi kami bila terjadi apa-apa. Sayang sekali aku tak bisa membantu mengerjai mereka. Aish!" kata Sehun.

"Yixing~ya… Jangan lupa. Cukup 3 tetes saja dan obat itu akan bereaksi dengan cepat." Chanyeol memperingatkan.

"Eo. Aku tahu, Hyuk~ah… Dan tenang saja. Akan aku ceritakan apa yang terjadi nanti malam hahahahaha… Annyeong semuanyaaaaaa…" Aku memutuskan hubungan telepon _conversation_ kami. Sesaat kemudian senyum setanku melebar. Aku segera pergi ke rumah Chanyeol untuk mengambil obatnya.

_End of Flashback_

Aku mengendap-endap keluar dari kamar. Jam di dinding sudah menunjukan pukul 11.30 malam. Aku yakin orang tuaku sudah tidur di kamar atas. Kangin Oppa dan Yoonji Eonnie juga pasti juga sudah. Mereka kan sering bangun malam untuk menjaga Kyumin. Tapi Jongin dan Kyungsoo pasti belum tidur. Jongin biasanya tidur setelah jam 12 malam. Kalaupun sudah tidur, akan kupaksa saja dia minum air yang sudah kucampur obat perangsang dari Chanyeol. Wahahahahahahaa…

Dan sekarang di sinilah aku. Sedang mengambilkan air putih untuk adikku tersayang, Cho Jongin. Lalu ku ambil botol coklat berisi obat perangsang itu dari saku piyamaku. Chanyeol bilang hanya 3 tetes.

"Tes tes tes."

"Ah~… Ani ani… Untuk Jongin, jika ingin hasil yang lebih akurat lagi aku harus menambahkannya. Kkkk." Dan aku meneteskan lagi obatnya.

"Tes tes tes."

"Muahahahahahaha." Aku tertawa tanpa suara. Kuaduk gelas berisi air putih itu secara perlahan. Saat sedang asyik mengaduk airnya, aku mendengar suara pintu di buka.

"Klik!" Aku mendengar suara langkah keluar dari ruangan itu. Dengan cepat kubuang barang bukti berupa sendok dan memeriksa siapa yang terbangun. Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan membelalakan mataku untuk melihat lebih jelas. Sosok itu juga ikut berhenti saat melihatku. Kuberanikan diri mendekatinya dengan gelas di tanganku.

"Kyungsoo?"

**End of Yixing P.O.V**

**Kyungsoo's P.O.V**

"Jangmyeon~a… Aku haus. Aku mau ke dapur dulu. Kau ingin kuambilkan minum?" tanyaku saat kami sudah berada di dalam kamar tamu. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa haus.

"Ani. Aku tidak merasa haus." jawabnya yang kini malah terlihat asyik bermain dengan psp nya.

Percuma saja kau menanyainya, Kyungsoo~ya… Dia kan sedang bersama istri keduanya. Aku pun membuka pintu kamar lalu berjalan menuju ke arah dapur.

"Klik!"

Tapi baru beberapa langkah, aku dapat melihat samar-samar cahaya lampu dari dapur. Err… Siapa yang berada di dapur malam-malam begini? Ah… Harusnya aku meminta Jongin untuk menemaniku. Aku kan takut jika yang ada di dapur itu…

Sosok itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihatku. Kemudian berjalan mendekatiku.

"Kyungsoo?" Aku mendengar sesosok manusia ah ani entahlah apa itu. Huwa… Jongin~a… Tolong aku… aku ingin berteriak tapi suaraku tercekat.

"Aaaah…" teriakku akhirnya.

"Wae? Ada apa?" Sosok itu kemudian muncul dan ternyata….

"Eonni!" Yixing Eonni rupanya. Ffuh..

"Yak! Kenapa kau berteriak?" ujarnya sambil menyalakan lampu besar yang lebih terang.

"Kupikir Eonni itu…"

"Hantu?"

"Hyaaa… Jangan ucapkan kata itu…" pekikku pelan.

"Hahaha. Kau lucu sekali, Kyungsoo~ya… Sudah besar masih takut dengan hal seperti itu." Cibir Yixing Eonnie.

"Aish, Eonni… Kau tak akan mengerti. Oh, iya. Apa yang Eonni lakukan disini?" tanyaku.

"Ah… Ini. Berikan kepada Jongin." Aku memandang Yixing Eonni curiga. Apa dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu?

"Apa ini? Bukan racun kan, Eonni?" tanyaku was-was.

"Iya, ini racun." jawabnya datar.

"Mwo?"

"Aish, Kyungsoo~ya… Kecilkan suaramu. Nanti yang lain akan terbangun. Tentu saja tidak. Ini hanya air putih biasa… Dia biasa meminum air putih sebelum tidur."

"Jinjja? Sejak kami menikah Jongin tidak pernah minum air putih sebelum tidur…" Seingatku Jongin memang tidak pernah memintaku untuk mengambilkan air putih sebelum kami tidur.

"Err… Itu.. Kau serahkan saja padanya. Annyeong~…" Yixing Eonni malah kabur dan memberikan gelas berisi air putih itu. Aku memandang gelas itu penuh curiga. Apa Eonni benar-benar memasukkan racun ke dalamnya?

"Ah… Aku harus mencobanya. Lagipula aku juga haus, kan?" Aku pun meneguk air yang ada dalam gelas. Hmmm… Tidak ada yang aneh. Segar sekali rasanya…

"Hmm… Massita (enak)." ucapku saat menghabiskan seluruh isi di dalam gelas ini. Sepertinya air ini tidak bermasalah. Mianhae, Eonni… Aku benar-benar haus. Jadi, airnya aku habiskan. Bukannya untuk Jongin. Aku melirik ke arah kiri dan kanan, memastikan tidak ada orang lain yang melihatku menghabiskan air yang seharusnya untuk Jongin.

"Aman. Ja! Waktunya tidur!" Aku pun mematikan lampu dapur dan beranjak menuju kamar tamu, tempatku dan Jongin tidur malam ini. Tapi… Kenapa ya? Aku merasa tubuhku mendadak terasa panas. Padahal aku kan baru saja menghabiskan 1 gelas besar air putih.

**End of Kyungsoo's P.O.V**

**Author's P.O.V**

"Aman. Ja! Waktunya tidur!" Kyungsoo pun berjalan menuju kamar tamu sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba merasa panas.

"Kenapa panas sekali, ya?" ucap Kyungsoo tak lama kemudian. Namun dia langsung saja kembali ke kamar tamu tempat dia dan Jongin tidur malam ini di rumah kami.

Tak jauh dari dapur ada seseorang yang sedang mengintip tingkah laku Kyungsoo. Nafasnya tertahan, lalu dia mengendap dan masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

Yixing mencari nomor yang ada di ponselnya. Ditempelkannya ponsel di telinganya.

"Wae?" jawab suara di seberang.

"Bagaimana ini, Hyuk? Aku salah sasaran."

"Mwo?"

"Saat aku sedang memasukkan obatnya, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba keluar dan aku berikan saja padanya. Aku menyuruhnya memberikannya pada Jongin. Tapi, saat kutinggalkan justru dia sendiri yang meminumnya." tanya Yixing.

"Mwoya?! Kau sudah memberitahunya untuk memberikan minuman itu ke Jongin, kan?"

"Sudah. Aku tidak lupa untuk memberitahunya, kok. Lalu bagaimana ini?" suara Yixing berubah menjadi lebih cemas.

"Kau hanya memasukkan tiga tetes obat perangsang itu ke minuman Jongin?"

"Eerrr…. Itu…."Yixing sedikit ragu menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Ya! Katakan padaku berapa tetes yang kau masukan!"

'_Jika Chanyeol tahu aku memasukkan sepuluh tetes. Tamatlah riwayatku. Ah~… Aku berbohong saja.'_ kata Yixing dalam hati.

"Empat tetes saja. Aku menambahkan satu tetes saja."

"Aish, jinjja. Kita doakan saja Jongin selamat." Chanyeol pasrah.

—–

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar tamu pelan. Ia takut membangunkan Jongin yang mungkin sudah tertidur.

"Kau masih belum tidur?" ucapnya saat melihat Jongin yang masih asyik bermain psp.

"Ani. Aku menunggumu. Kau kan tidak bisa tidur tanpa kupeluk. Kkkk." ucap Jongin sambil terkikik pelan. Dia pun meletakkan psp nya di atas meja sebelah ranjang.

"Mwo? Enak saja. Bukannya kau yang hobi memelukku?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak terima. Kyungsoo langsung naik ke atas kasur dan bersiap untuk tidur. Dia masih mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di sekitar wajahnya.

"Hahaha. Kau juga, kan?" ucap Jongin sambil menarik tubuh Kyungsoo dan mendekapnya erat.

Nafas Kyungsoo mendadak tercekat saat tubuhnya mengalami kontak fisik dengan Jongin. Bukan. Bukan karena sentuhannya yang tiba-tiba di permukaan kulitnya. Kyungsoo merasakan ada kebutuhan mendesak yang harus dipenuhi sekarang juga. Kebutuhan untuk memiliki Jongin saat ini juga.

'_Ani. Aish, jinjja. Kenapa kau jadi mesum begini, Kyungsoo~ya…'_ pikir Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Hei… Kau sudah tidur, ya?" ucap Jongin seraya melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo, membuat wajah gadis itu lebih dekat dengan Jongin. Mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka berdua.

"A..ani…" ucap Kyungsoo tergagap. Wajahnya sontak memerah saat dia menyadari bahwa jarak diantara dirinya dan Jongin semakin menipis. Belum lagi ditambah dengan keinginan dari dalam dirinya yang meletup-letup.

'_Arghh… Ada apa dengan tubuhku? Kenapa aku jadi menginginkan Jongin untuk menyentuhku lebih dari ini?'_ ujar Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Hmm… Wae? Kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu?" goda Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Entah kenapa di dalam pandangan matanya sosok Jongin kali ini begitu berbeda. Dia merasa ada yang lain. Mata Kyungsoo menelusuri seluruh lekuk wajah Jongin. Mata cokelatnya yang indah sekaligus tajam. Hidungnya yang tercetak sempurna bak lukisan. Bibirnya yang kemerahan dan penuh. Tulang pipinya yang kurus namun terkesan tegas. Kyungsoo merasa kalau dirinya itu sangat beruntung. Beruntung sekali malah. Mendapatkan sosok patrian Tuhan yang paling sempurnya. Yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"Jongin~a…" tangan Kyungsoo tanpa disadarinya bergerak ke arah wajah itu. Wajah yang selalu saja muncul di otaknya. Wajah yang terekam kuat dalam memori ingatannya.

"W-wa..wae?" jawab Jongin tergagap. Tatapan Kyungsoo yang sendu sekaligus lembut selalu saja bisa membuatnya berpikir kosong.

"Kau tidak merasa panas?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut. Tangannya mulai turun dari wajah Jongin ke leher Jongin yang panjang. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan Jongin meneguk air liurnya sendiri, tanda kalau dia sedang merasa gugup dengan apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan.

"Ani… Kamarnya kan pakai AC, Kyungsoo~ya…" jawab Jongin berusaha menetralkan suaranya sebisa mungkin.

Gerakan tangan Kyungsoo yang terus menurun ke arah dada Jongin tak pelak membuatnya sesekali menahan nafas. Kyungsoo memang tak pernah berlaku seperti ini sebelumnya. Kyungsoo bukan tipe agresif. Dan Jongin tidak pernah memberi Kyungsoo kesempatan untuk bertingkah agresif di hadapannya. Jongin lebih menyukai sisi pemalu Kyungsoo.

"Tapi, kenapa aku masih merasa panas ya?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memutar ujung jari telunjuknya di permukaan dada Jongin. Jongin bahkan tidak menyadari kalau istrinya itu kini sudah berada di atas tubuhnya, di pangkuannya tepatnya.

'_Gila! Apa yang ingin dia lakukan? Apa dia berniat menggodaku, huh?'_jerit Jongin dalam hati.

"Nan molla. Tadi sudah ku setting 200 Celcius. Kau masih merasa panas?"

"Eo! Kenapa ya? Aku merasa sangat panas…" Kyungsoo menelusupkan kedua tangannya ke dalam piyama Jongin yang sebelumnya sudah dibuka kancingnya, membuatnya berjengit mundur.

"Kyung…Kyung…ra…" Kali ini Jongin tidak bisa menyembunyikan lagi rasa gugup yang menyelimutinya. Tangan hangat Kyungsoo dengan nakalnya sudah menelusup masuk ke dalam piyama yang Jongin pakai, membuat Jongin merasakan sensasi seperti tersetrum listrik saat kulit mereka bersentuhan. Otak Jongin serasa berhenti berpikir saat itu juga. Tubuhnya menginginkan lebih. Sentuhan dari Kyungsoo. Tidak. Itu tidak akan berhenti sampai disini saja.

Dalam hitungan detik entah siapa yang memulainya, bibir mereka berdua sudah saling menempel dan beradu. Ciuman yang pelan dan lembut. Sarat akan kerinduan dan keinginan untuk saling memiliki. Tidak ada suara lain dalam ruangan itu selain suara erangan pelan keduanya saat mereka menyadari bahwa mereka masih membutuhkan oksigen untuk bernafas.

Jongin membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo saat merasakan dominasi Kyungsoo di atas tubuhnya. Ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo kali ini terasa berbeda. Respon Kyungsoo terasa berbeda dari biasanya. Kyungsoo tidak mengikuti ritme yang ditetapkannya saat bibir mereka bertemu. Tapi, dia menetapkan ritmenya sendiri sehingga membuat Jongin terasa kewalahan.

**SKIP SKIP**

"Kau… Jinjja…" Jongin seolah kehabisan kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya saat ini. Dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa Kyungsoo mempunyai sisi liar seperti ini. Sisi dirinya yang belum pernah ditunjukkan sekalipun sejak mereka pertama menikah. Yang Jongin tahu hanyalah sisi malu-malu darinya. Kyungsoo mengangkat tubuhnya dan menatap Jongin. Ada tatapan lain yang ingin disampaikannya. Kyungsoo seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya. Sisi dirinya yang satu menghendaki Kyungsoo untuk mengatakannya. Tapi, sisi dirinya yang lain menghendakinya untuk tidak mengatakannya.

"Lagi…" Kyungsoo akhirnya memilih sisi dirinya yang lain.

"Mwo?!" ucap Jongin terkaget.

"Aku mau lagi." jawab Kyungsoo dengan wajah memerah. Sontak persis dengan buah tomat yang sudha siap dipetik.

**End Of Author's P.O.V**

**Jongin's P.O.V**

Aku masih mengatur nafasku setelah kegiatan yah… Kalian tentu tahu itu apa. Aku bisa merasakan detak jantung Kyungsoo dan nafasnya yang memburu di permukaan dadaku. Aku mengelus kepalanya pelan. Sungguh. Ini lebih melelahkan dibandingkan kegiatan bercinta kami sebelumnya. Kyungsoo tidak pernah seagresif ini sebelumnya. Kyungsoo pasti akan menunjukkan sifat malu-malunya saat kami berada dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kulihat Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku sayu. Aish… Jangan beri aku tatapan seperti itu Kyungsoo~ya.. Kau tidak tahu akibatnya bisa fatal kalau kau membuat tatapan seperti itu. Aku kan jadi ingin….

"Lagi…" ucap Kyungsoo nyaris berbisik.

"Mwo?!" Aku berusaha untuk menguatkan sensor pendengaran di telingaku. Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

"Aku mau lagi." jawab Kyungsoo dengan wajah memerah. Mataku membulat sempurna saat kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. Aku pun merasakan pemberontakan di bawah sana. Aish, jinjja. Jika ini yang kau mau, Kyungsoo~ya… Aku pun tidak membuang kesempatan ini begitu saja.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur malam ini, Kyungsoo~ya…" bisikku pelan.

—–

Aku mengerjapkan mataku saat merasakan cahaya matahari sial itu membangunkan tidurku. Untung saja hari ini hari Sabtu. Jadi, kami tidak perlu pergi ke kampus. Ku gerakkan tubuhku perlahan. Aish. Tubuhku terasa pegal semua. Tadi malam kami benar-benar tidak tidur sepertinya.

Terasa hembusan udara musim gugur. Brrr… Kenapa dingin sekali? Aku melirik sisi kiri dan kananku. Kosong. Dimana Kyungsoo? Dia sudah tidak ada di ranjang. Apa dia sudah bangun? Aku pun turun dari ranjang dan memakai celana pendek yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai kamar.

"Jongin! Ireo…naaaaaaa….." Pintu tiba-tiba menjeblak terbuka dan terdengar suara teriakan yang sudah sangat kukenal. Pintu pun tertutup kembali dengan cepat.

"Ya! Nuna! Bisakah kau ketuk dulu pintunya." teriakku sambil bergegas memakai celanaku.

"Ya! Mana kutahu kau sedang memakai celana. Sudah cepat. Kau ditunggu makan pagi di bawah." bentak Yixing Nuna dari balik pintu. Aish, jinjja. Cerewet sekali Nunaku itu.

"Annyeong haseyo~…" sapaku kepada semuanya yang kini sudah berada di meja makan. Lengkap bersama Yoonji Nuna, Kangin Hyung, dan Kyumin yang kini berada di pangkuan Kyungsoo. Aku pun mengambil tempat duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Lama sekali. Dasar lambat." ucap Nunaku.

"Aish, jinjja. Aku kan capai sekali. Semalam kami… Ah! Ya! Kenapa kau injak kakiku?" Aku melirik tajam ke arah Kyungsoo yang berpura-pura bermain dengan Kyumin. Aish, jinjja. Kenapa dia menginjak kakiku?

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Yixing Nuna penasaran.

"Bukan urusanmu, Nuna." Aku pun mulai memasukkan sesuap nasi ke dalam mulutku. Yang lainnya pun sudah mulai sibuk dengan makanannya sendiri.

"Ah, ya. Yixing~ya… Apa di rumah ini ada hantu? Semalam aku mendengar suara aneh." ucap Yoonji Nuna yang sontak membuatku terbatuk-batuk. Mata Kyungsoo melebar lalu dia menunduk.

"Uhuk.. uhuk…"

"Kau kenapa? Ini ambil minumnya." Kangin Hyung menyodorkan _pitcher_berisi air putih ke arahku yang langsung kuisi ke dalam gelasku.

"Fufufufu. Pasti terjadi sesuatu." Aku mendelik ke arah Yixing Nuna. Wajahnya menyiratkan sesuatu. Aku mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres disini.

"Sudahlah… Ayo cepat selesaikan makan kalian." ucap Appa. Aku pun hanya melanjutkan makananku sambil berpikir tentang apa yang telah dilakukan nunaku. Tidak mungkin nunaku tidak melakukan sesuatu.

—–

"Kyumin~ah… Komo pulang dulu, ya?" ucap Kyungsoo ke arah Kyumin yang kini sudah berada di gendongan Yoonji Nuna. Kyumin sedikit memberontak dari gendongan Yoonji Nuna.

"Na…na… huu..hik..hiks… huaaaaaaa…" Tangan Kyumin menggapai-gapai ke arah Kyungsoo seolah dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun terlihat tidak ingin berpisah dengan Kyumin. Padahal kami sudah dua hari satu malam disini.

"Sudah. Kalian pergi saja. Kyumin biar aku yang urus nanti." ucap Yoonji Nuna sambil berusaha menenangkan Kyumin. Aku pun mendorong pelan tubuh Kyungsoo agar bergerak ke arah pintu keluar. Sesekali Kyungsoo menengok ke arah Kyumin, memastikan kalau dia baik-baik saja.

"Nuna. Kami pulang dulu. Annyeonghi kaseyo~…" Kami pun berpamitan dengan Yixing Nuna yang entahlah… Dia tersenyum aneh kepada kami.

"Wae?" tanyaku padanya.

"Ani…" Dia pun mendekatkan mulutnya ke telingaku dan memaksaku untuk menunduk. "Bagaimana semalam? Menyenangkan, eh?" godanya. Aku pun membelalakkan mataku. Benar dugaanku.

"Nuna!"

"Hahahaha…."

**End Of Jongin's P.O.V**

—–

**Author's P.O.V**

"Yeoboseyo? Jjangmyeon~ah…"

"Wae?"

"Kau sudah selesai menghadap Profesor Kim?"

"Aku masih menunggunya. Aku sudah membuat janji dengan Profesor jam 11 nanti."

"Mokgosseo? (Kau sudah makan?)"

"Nanti saja. Setelah janjiku dengan Profesor, aku akan menemui Sungmin Hyung. Neoneun? Mokgosseo? (Kau? Sudah makan?)"

"Geure? Arasseo. Aku juga masih kenyang. Nanti saja."

"Ottiya?" tanyaku.

"Aku baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan."

"Lalu kau mau menyusulku?"

"Ehmmm… Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta ijinmu." Kyungsoo terlihat ragu dengan ucapannya.

"Ijin untuk apa? Kau mau berlatih yoga bersama Nuna dan Xiumin lagi?"

"Ani. Aku ingin ke rumah eomma. Aku ingin bertemu Kyumin. Bolehkah?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya.

"Oke. Nanti kau kujemput disana saja."

"Jinjja?"

"Eo. Tapi apakah kau tak apa jika pergi sendirian?"

"Gwenchanha."

"Jalga…(hati-hati)"

"Gomawo. Itabwa (sampai nanti)…."

"Eo…"

Kyungsoo mematikan _handphone_nya dan segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari wilayah perpustakaan. Dia menuju halte bis untuk pergi ke rumah Keluarga Cho. Baru saja sehari, dia sudah tak sabar bertemu Kyumin lagi. Kyungsoo sangat menyukai anak-anak. Suka sekali malah. Makanya, saat Kyumin datang dia merasa bahagia sekali. Apalagi Yoonji mengijinkannya untuk membantunya mengasuh Kyumin.

"Annyeong haseyo…. "

"Kyungsoo~ya?"

"Ne, Eonnie…" Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya kepada kamera _intercom_sesampainya dia di rumah Jongin.

—–

"Yeoboseyo?" Kyungsoo menerima _video call_ dari Jongin.

"Aku sudah selesai Myeonjjang. Aku akan segera menjemputmu."

"Kau sudah mau ke rumah, Jjangmyeon? Arasseo…"

"Mwohaesseo? (Kau sedang apa?)" Terlihat Jongin sedang memakai_seat-belt_ nya dan bersiap-siap akan berangkat menuju ke rumahnya.

"Aku sedang bersama Kyumin. Insahae (menyapalah), Kyumin~ah…" perintah Kyungsoo pada Kyumin yang sedang sibuk bermain dengan boneka bebek kecilnya. Kyumin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bonekanya dan menghadap ke _video call_ yang diarahkan Kyungsoo.

"Annyeong haseyo, Jongin Samchoon…" Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan Kyumin.

"Kyumin~ah… Annyeong!" seru Jongin di layar _handphone_. Kyumin memperlihatkan kedua gigi depannya saat melihat Jongin.

"Waaa… Dia tertawa melihatku." Jongin takjub melihat reaksi Kyumin. Tidak seperti kemarin saat dia berjuang menggendongnya. Kyumin malah mengompolinya dan menangis keras. Kyungsoo pun tersenyum melihatnya.

"Geurom. Palliwa, Jjangmyeon~ah…" Jongin mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo mematikan _video call_ nya.

"Jongin sudah mau kemari?" tanya Yoonji yang datang sambil membawa makanan untuk Kyumin.

"Ne, Eonnie…. Ja, Kyumin~ah. Mokja~ (Ayo makan)…." Kyungsoo membuat Kyumin yang saat ini ada di pangkuannya berdiri.

"Neo… Sudahkah kau memberi tahu Kyu tentang pemeriksaan ke dokter kandungan?" Yoonji tiba-tiba bertanya sambil memakaikan celemek makan untuk Kyumin.

"Belum, Eonnie… Aku belum cukup berani memberitahunya."

"Jujurlah padanya. Kau beritahu padanya pelan-pelan saja. Lagipula, pemeriksaan ini kan demi kesehatan kalian juga. Jadi, kau jangan berpikir pemeriksaan ini hanya sekedar pemeriksaan biasa. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi." nasihat Yoonji.

"Algesseoyo, Eonnie (Aku mengerti, Eonnie)… Akan kucoba mengatakan pada Jongin malam nanti."

"Kyungsoo Nuna, Fighting!" Yoonji menyemangati Kyungsoo dengan menggerakkan tangan Kyumin.

"Kyumin~ah… Doakan Nuna agar bisa memiliki aegi sepertimu. Oke?" gumam Kyungsoo.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Jongin pun datang.

"Annyeong haseyo…" Jongin menyapa.

"Annyeong adeul…" jawab Eommanya.

"Kaja kita pulang." kata Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

"Secepat itu?" tanya Yoonji Eonnie.

"Kau tidak mau makan malam disini saja?" tanya eommanya.

"Aniyo, Eomma. Aku ingin cepat pulang dan berganti baju. Aku lelah sekali. Pekerjaanku banyak di kampus."

"Ya sudah. Eomma bawakan telur dadar, kimchi dan pajeon untuk kalian."

"Gomawo, Eomma…" Jongin memeluk eommanya dari belakang. Maklum saja. dia kan anak bungsu. Dan dia sangat manja pada Eommanya. Setelah Kyungsoo mengambil semua barang-barangnya, mereka berdua pun pulang kerumah.

—-

"Hwaaaaaaa…. Johta!" seru Jongin saat tubuhnya menyentuh kasurnya yang empuk. Badannya terasa pegal sekali setelah seharian di kampus. Dia mengambil PSP nya dan memainkannya. Sudah kebiasaannya untuk bermain game lebih dulu sebelum tidur. Suara _game_ nya itu sudah seperti lagu nina bobonya yang ampuh.

Kyungsoo menyusul Jongin naik ke tempat tidurnya. Dilihatnya suaminya yang sedang asyik memainkan PSP nya tanpa menggubrisnya lagi.

'_Huh! Memang hanya kau saja yang bisa seperti itu?'_ kata Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Dia mengambil ponselnya lalu membuka file yang ada di _handphone_ nya. Foto-foto dirinya dan Kyumin, Yoonji Eonnie dan Kyumin serta Kyumin seorang diri. Foto-foto dan video-video itu begitu menggemaskan, sehingga membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum dan tertawa saat melihatnya. Hal itu membuat Jongin kehilangan konsentrasi dari permainan di PSP nya. Sesekali dia melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang tampaknya menikmati foto-foto dan video-video itu.

"Kau menertawakan apa sih?" Akhirnya Jongin menyerah juga. Dia ikut penasaran pada apa yang membuat Kyungsoo tertawa geli dan senang seperti itu. Dia menyimpan PSP nya di laci samping ranjang mereka.

"Igobwa… (lihat ini)" Kyungsoo menunjukkan video dimana Kyumin belajar berdiri dan jatuh. Kemudian berdiri lagi tanpa menangis.

" Dia lucu sekali, ya?" kata Kyungsoo lagi.

"Eo…" Jongin ikut tersenyum saat melihat foto-foto Kyungsoo bersama Kyumin. Mereka seperti model saja.

"Aku ingin aegi seperti dia, Jjangmyeon~ah…"

"Kau mau membuatnya sekarang?" tanya Jongin bersemangat. Wajahnya pun menyiratkan aura kemesuman yang luar biasa. =,="

"A… ani… Hanya saja… Kita kan sering sekali berhubungan tapi kenapa kita belum punya aegi juga, ya?"

"Mwo?"

"A… ani… Hanya bertanya-tanya saja… Apa kita perlu ke dokter? Yoonji Eonnie bilang kita perlu memeriksakan diri. Bagaimana?"

"Ah~ shirooo… Aku tak suka bau rumah sakit."

"Sebentar saja, Jjangmyeon. Lagipula eomma dan appa kita kan ingin sekali aegi… Ayolah Jjangmyeon… Jebal…. Hanya memeriksakan saja apakah ada yang salah dengan kita."

"Shiro… Aku mau tidur." jawab Jongin sambil menyusup ke dalam _bed cover_ nya. Kyungsoo mulai menarik-narik piyama Jongin dengan wajah aegyo nya.

"Jebal Jongin~ah….. Eo?" Dia juga mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_-nya. Jurus andalan saat meminta sesuatu pada Jongin agar dia mengabulkannya.

Jongin memandang istrinya itu dan mulai terpengaruh dengan _puppy eyes_-nya itu.

"Arasseo arasseo… Kita ke dokter…" Jongin akhirnya menyerah.

"Aaaaaaaa… Gomawo Jjangmyeon!" Kyungsoo sangat girang mendengar perkataan Jongin.

—

"Hyung! Disini!" Jongin melambaikan tangannya ke arah orang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kedai minum dimana Jongin sudah menunggunya.

"Mianhae, aku terlambat. Kau sudah lama?" jawabnya.

"Tidak juga… Pekerjaanmu bagaimana Kangin Hyung?" tanya Jongin sambil menuangkan soju ke dalam gelas Kangin.

"Baik baik saja. Kami akan kembali ke Busan tiga hari lagi. Gomawo…" Kangin meneguk segelas kecil soju yang tadi di tuangkan Jongin.

"Secepat itukah? Ah~… Kyungsoo pasti sangat sedih jika Kyumin pulang."

"Berkunjunglah ke Busan jika kalian sudah menyelesaikan skripsi."

"Mokgoyo, Hyung…" Jongin mempersilahkan Kangin untuk makan bulgogi yang sudah dia panggang dari sebelum Kangin datang.

"Ada apa Jongin~ah?" tanya Kangin yang melihat adiknya itu begitu gusar sejak kedatangannya.

Dia tahu Jongin ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi belum bisa tersampaikan. Kelihatan sekali dari caranya makan. Dia makan dan mengunyahnya dengan pelan sambil memandang ke satu titik dengan pandangan kosong.

"Hhhh…" Jongin menghela nafas panjang lalu meletakkan sumpitnya. Dia tak lagi memiliki nafsu makan.

"Wae? Marhaebwa (katakanlah)…"

"Hyung, Kyungsoo ingin sekali memiliki aegi sejak Kyumin datang…"

"Mwo?"

"Dia sampai mendesakku untuk ke klinik memeriksakannya…"

"Jadi karena itu kau tak bersemangat?"

"Padahal kami sering sekali melakukan olYixingga malam." jawab Jongin polos.

Kangin tersedak saat mendengar pernyataan Jongin. Menyebabkan soju yang sedang diminumnya keluar dari mulutnya.

"Uhuk uhuk… Ya! Uhuk…"

"Gwaenchanhayo, Hyung?" Jongin menepuk punggung Kangin.

"Ya! Kau sering melakukannya dengan Kyungsoo?" Kangin bertanya setelah reda dari tersedaknya.

"Ne, Hyung. Dan anehnya dia tidak juga hamil…"

"Hahhahaha… Kau pikir jika kau melakukannya sering-sering dia bisa hamil?"

"Bukannya begitu?" tanya Jongin.

"Dasar kau…. Bukan seperti itu, Jongin."

"Aniya? Lalu bagaimana kau dan Yoonji Nuna bisa mendapatkan Kyumin?"

"Perlukah kuceritakan? Kkkk…" canda Kangin.

"Bolahkah kudengar Hyung?" tanya Jongin penuh semangat.

"Yak!" Kangin memukul kepala Jongin.

"Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Wajahmu itu benar-benar seperti setan."

"Kkkkk…."

"Dengar ya… Kami saja mendapatkan Kyumin setelah hampir 2 tahun mencobanya. Kau salah jika kau melakukannya setiap hari atau sering-sering akan segera mendapatkan aegi. Hal itu tidak menjamin kau akan mendapatkan aegi dengan cepat…"

"Geureohke? (Seperti itukah?)"

"Eo! Dan aku sarankan saja… Tak usah terburu-buru memiliki aegi. Bersenang-senanglah dulu kalian berdua. Kalian harus lebih mengenal satu sama lain lebih dalam. Nikmatilah ketika kau masih bisa berdua dengan istrimu." Jongin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Turuti saja permintaan Kyungsoo untuk memeriksakan diri. Itu juga sesuatu yang penting untuk sekedar melihat apakah kalian sehat. Kalian tak perlu memaksakan diri untuk cepat-cepat. Lagipula, kalian kan masih belum menyelesaikan skripsi kalian. Carilah pekerjaan dulu agar kau bisa menghidupi keluargamu nantinya. Tenang saja perjalanan kalian masih panjang…" nasehat Kangin dengan bijak.

"Ne, Hyung… Algesseoyo…"

"Ja! Kombae!" Kangin mengangkat gelasnya dan mengarahkannya pada Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum. Hatinya sedikit lega walaupun di dalam pikirannya masih terngiang wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah sangat menginginkan aegi.

"Gomawo, Hyung… Aku akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik. Kombae!" Mereka mendentingkan gelas yang ada di tangan masing-masing.

"Jika memang kalian belum bisa memiliki aegi, berarti Tuhan belum mempercayakan aegi pada kalian. Tuhan sudah merencanakan yang terbaik bagi kalian karena kalian juga masih perlu banyak belajar. Kau kira gampang memiliki aegi? Kau saja kewalahan saat Kyumin mengompolimu. Iya, kan?" kata Kangin setelah mereka menenggak satu gelas soju lagi.

"Eo… Maja! Aku tak menyangka sebegitu sulitnya menggendongnya. Geunde… Kyumin nomu kwieopta, Hyung…"

"Kau butuh mental yang kuat untuk menjadi seorang ayah, Jongin~ah. Benar, kan? Dia itu memang benar-benar lucu…"

"Bagaimana bisa kau menamainya Kyumin, hyung?"

"Saat aku melihatnya aku tak tahu kenapa aku teringat padamu. Jadi, aku bilang saja pada Yoonji untuk menamai nama tengahnya dengan namamu. Lalu Min artinya pintar…"

"Jinjjayo Hyung? Wahh aku merasa tersanjung…"

Mereka pun melanjutkan obrolan mereka. Untung saja keduanya cukup kuat minum. Jadi, mereka memutuskan untuk meminum beberapa botol soju saja sehingga tak terlalu mabuk. Jongin merasa bebannya sedikit berkurang setelah bicara pada Hyungnya yang satu ini.

**End of Author's P.O.V**

**Jongin's P.O.V**

Aku mendengus kesal. Sungguh menyebalkan. Aku paling tidak suka bau rumah sakit. Yah… Walaupun ini hanya klinik biasa. Tapi tetap saja, kan? Aku dan Kyungsoo kini sudah berada di ruang tunggu untuk dokter kandungan. Aku melihat ke samping kiri dan kananku yang penuh dengan ibu hamil beserta suaminya. Mereka terlihat bahagia sekali. Begitu menyenangkannya ya bisa mempunyai aegi?

"Sudah berapa bulan?" Aku dan Kyungsoo pun menengok ke arah samping kirinya.

"Aku?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu.

"Iya."

"Emm… Aku belum hamil." jawab Kyungsoo polos.

"Lalu? " Kini Ibu hamil di sebelahnya ikut bertanya ke Kyungsoo.

"Ingin memeriksakan saja. Dan juga untuk menanyakan kepada dokter apa yang harus dilakukan agar cepat hamil."

"Jawabannya mudah saja. Kalian hanya perlu melakukannya sesering mungkin. Pasti akan langsung membuahkan hasil." ucap ibu hamil itu.

Sontak wajah kami berdua memerah mendengar ucapannya. Kalau itu sudah pasti kami melakukannya hampir setiap malam. Masalahnya adalah kami belum juga mendapatkan aegi. Itu dia masalah utamanya.

"Ah, ye…" Baru saja ibu hamil itu akan menanyai kami pertanyaan lagi. Tapi, nama Kyungsoo sudah dipanggil. Ffuh… Syukurlah…

"Tuan Cho Jongin dan Nyonya Lee Kyungsoo…"

"Ne…" Kami berdua pun masuk ke dalam ruangan dokter kandungan itu. Ruangan ini bernuansa putih. Semua interior dan peralatan yang ada di dalam ruangan ini berwarna putih. Mengingatkanku akan….

"Hyung!" Aku membelalakkan kedua mataku saat melihat Leeteuk Hyung berada di hadapanku dan memperlihatkan senyuman malaikatnya di depan Kyungsoo. Aku pun segera menutup mata Kyungsoo yang kini tengah melongo.

"Hahaha. Ternyata kau, Jongin~ah… Ah. Ada apa kau kemari? Apa kau menghamili anak orang?" Pertanyaan Leeteuk Hyung sangat berpotensi sekali untukku memukul kepalanya dengan vas berisi bunga mawar putih di meja kerjanya.

"Enak saja. Kau pikir aku ini lelaki seperti apa? Aku kan sudah menikah!" bentakku.

"Jongin~ah… Sopanlah sedikit. Annyeonghaseyo, euisanim (dokter) …" ucap Kyungsoo sopan.

"Ah… Jadi ini istrimu, Jongin~a… Yeppeo…" Wajah Kyungsoo menunduk dan memerah dengan cepat. Aish, jinjja. Aku tidak suka kau menunjukkan wajah memerahmu di hadapan namja lain, Kyungsoo~ya…

"Aish, carilah yeoja untuk dirimu sendiri lelaki tua…" ucapku.

PLETAK!

"Hyung!"

"Sopanlah sedikit terhadap Hyungmu ini. Ah… Silahkan duduk." ucapannya yang tadinya terasa mengancamku pun berubah manis. Dasar!

"Baiklah. Nyonya Kyungsoo. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Leeteuk Hyung ramah.

"Aku ingin cepat hamil dan punya aegi. Apa euisanim mempunyai usul bagaimana caranya?" ucap Kyungsoo polos.

"Hmmm… Begitu ya? Apa kalian sering melakukannya?"

"Hyung! Kenapa kau menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu? Kau seperti setan mesum saja." ucapku.

PLETAK!

"Jangan menjawabnya dengan perkataan kasar, Jongin~ah… Ah, euisanim… Mianhaeyo atas perlakukan Jongin…"

"Panggil Oppa saja." ucap Leeteuk Hyung sambil memperlihatkan lesung pipi nya.

"Oppa?" Aku merasakan tandukku sudah mau keluar.

"Hmmm… Jadi begini. Jika kalian semakin sering melakukannya, itu tidak akan membuat kalian cepat mempunyai anak. Justru, hal itu akan semakin mempersulit kalian dikarenakan kualitas sperma yang buruk akibat terlalu sering melakukannya." Mwo? Kenapa begitu? Aish, jinjja. Kalau begini aku tidak bisa berolYixingga setiap malam? Ini sungguh menyebalkan.

"Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan, Oppa?"

"Rencanakanlah sebaik mungkin. Kalian ingin anak laki-laki atau perempuan. Aku akan memberikan cara perhitungan masa subur dan tidak subur untukmu. Ah, iya. Akan lebih baik jika melakukannya saat masa tenggang sebelum atau sesudah datang bulan." jelas Leeteuk Hyung.

"Baiklah… Malam ini juga kita buat aegi." ucapku menatap Kyungsoo penuh arti.

"Err… Itu… Jongin~ah…"

"Wae?"

"Kebetulan aku sedang datang bulan."

"Mwo?!" Aish, jinjja. Kenapa nasibku jadi sial begini?

"Sabarlah sedikit, Jongin~ah… Hmm.. Sekarang kau boleh berbaring di tempat tidur Kyungsoo…" kata Leeteuk.

"Untuk apa, Hyung?"

"Aku akan memeriksa kondisi rahimnya."

"Mwooo!" kami berdua kaget.

"Dia harus memperlihatkan…."

"Ottokhae?" bisik Kyungsoo dengan wajah memerah. Wajar saja. Selama ini kan hanya aku yang melihat miliknya yang paling berharga itu.

"Kau juga harus melihatnya, Jongin~a… Ini demi kesehatan istrimu." Leeteuk memakai masker dan kacamatanya. Dan dia juga memanggil asistennya untuk membantunya memeriksa Kyungsoo.

"Ayo kita lakukan…" bisikku.

"Kau tidak keberatan?" balasnya berbisik lagi.

"Demi kau… Kaja… " Aku menggandengnya.

Tangannya dingin dan berkeringat. Aku tahu dia pasti akan sangat malu sekali. Denganku saja yang sudah menjadi suaminya selama delapan bulan ini dia masih sering mengatakan malu jika kami sedang berhubungan.

Aku membantu Kyungsoo berbaring. Dia benar-benar tampak sedikit pucat. Tak lama kemudian asisten Teukie Hyung datang menggunakan masker juga. Dia segera mempersiapkan alat USG yang digunakan untuk memeriksa.

"Nyonya… Lepaskan bagian kancing celanamu."

"Ne?" Kyungsoo terkaget. Dia memandangku. Aku tahu ini memang sudah prosedurnya. Maka, aku pun mengangguk menandakan aku mengijinkannya.

"Kau duduklah di sampingnya." kata Teukie Hyung.

Aku menuruti perintah Teukie Hyung. Kugenggam lagi tangannya. Sementara asisten Teukie Hyung mengangkat baju Kyungsoo seidikit serta menurunkan sebagian celana Kyungsoo sampai batas perut bagian bawahnya saja. Tidak sampai bagian sensitifnya itu. Kemudian, dia memberi gel dingin ke permukaan perut bagian bawah Kyungsoo. Asisten itu pun mulai mengoleskannya.

"Hmmmpphh…" Aku mendengar Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suara. Tangannya menggenggam tanganku lebih erat.

"Wae?" tanyaku. Aku melihat Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya.

"Sudah selesai, euisanim…" kata asistennya itu yang lalu berdiri sigap di sebelah kursi yang sepertinya nanti akan menjadi tempat duduk Teukie Hyung.

Benar saja. Setelah itu, Leeteuk Hyung datang dan mengambil posisi duduk di kursi itu.

"Jongin~ah… Aku meminta izinmu untuk memeriksa istrimu. Oke?" tanya teukie Hyung.

Aku mengangguk.

"Lihatlah ke arah monitor itu. Itu adalah rahim istrimu." Teukie Hyung lalu mengambil alat USG yang sudah disiapkan asistennya dan mulai menyentuhkan alat itu ke tempat yang tadi sudah diolesi gel.

"Hmmmphhh…" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suara itu lagi,

"Wae?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

"Puahahahahahaha… Oppaaahahahahaha… Geliiiiii…."

Aish! Kenapa di saat sekarang ini dia memperlihatkan ekspresi itu. Itu kan terjadi saat aku menyentuh bagian itu juga jika kami sedang bercinta.

"Mwo? Geli? Huahahahahaha… Jadi jika kalian sedang bercinta dia seperti ini juga, Kyu?" tanya Teukie Hyung menghentikan pemeriksaannya. Aku memandang Kyungsoo yang masih menahan tawanya.

"Hyung! Lanjutkan saja…Palli. Kyungsoo tak tahan geli di daerah itu." jawabku sedikit kesal.

"Arasseo… Tahan sebentar ya, Kyung…" Teukie Hyung memberi instruksi masih sambil menahan tawanya. Lalu dia kembali meneruskan pemeriksaannya dan menjelaskan padaku bahwa tidak ada masalah dengan rahim Kyungsoo.

"Kalian dapat kembali kemari setelah kalian melakukan hubungan setelah masa subur. Araji?"

"Ne, Hyung… Gomawo…" Kami pun pamit keluar dari ruangan.

"Aish! Jinjja… Kau membuka semuanya Myeonjjang…" kataku setelah kami keluar dari klinik dan berjalan menuju mobil. Itu kan hanya aku saja yang boleh tahu. Sekarang Teukie Hyung juga tahu kalau Kyungsoo sangat sensitive di daerah itu.

"Mianhae, Jjangmyeon~ah…" sesalnya.

"Dwesseo (sudahlah)… Aku tak mau kau memperlihatkan itu di depan orang lain. Hanya padaku saja kau boleh menujukkannya. Arasseo?"

"Eung… Arasseo… Mianhae…" Dia menggembungkan pipi, mengikutiku yang masih menggandengnya juga.

"Aigoo…. " Aku mencubit pipinya gemas. "Aku maafkan…." ujarku sambil tersenyum.

"Yak! Appeo! Kau ini suka sekali mencubit pipiku. Kau pikir tidak sakit, hah?! Awas saja kau. Akan ku balas kau, Cho Jongin!" Dia pura-pura memukulku.

"Hahahahaa…Coba saja kalau kau bisa membalasku… Kkkk."

"Cho Jongin!"

**End Of Jongin's P.O.V**

**Author's P.O.V**

"Kyungsoo~ya…" Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo dan memanggil Kyungsoo yang sedang asyil bermain PSP. Dia nyaris menjatuhkan PSP nya. Untung saja dia langsung menyadarinya. Jika tidak, Jongin pasti tidak akan mau meminjamkan psp nya.

"Wae?" tanya Kyungsoo berusaha menahan perasaannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari PSP nya.

"Kau sudah selesai datang bulan?" Pertanyaan Jongin sontak membuatnya menghentikan permainan di PSP nya. Kyungsoo menatap mata Jongin yang kini terlihat errr… mesum?

"Ehmmm… Sudah. Wae?" tanyanya ragu. Jantungnya sudah mengeluarkan suara debuman keras.

"Kau ingat apa yang dikatakan Teukie Hyung, kan? Jika kita ingin membuat adik untuk Kyumin, maka kita harus membuatnya setelah kau datang bulan." Mata Jongin terlihat sangat berkilat.

"Lalu?"

"Kalau begitu. Bolehkah aku?" Wajah Jongin kini mulai mendekati wajah Kyungsoo.

"Eh.. Emm…" Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak. Lalu, memandang wajah Jongin yang sudah menatapnya penuh harap.

"Baiklah…" Dan dengan kata itulah, bibir Jongin dengan cepat menyerang bibir Kyungsoo. Ciuman yang lembut namun terasa buru-buru di dalamnya. Wajah Kyungsoo dengan segera memerah. Reaksi yang sama saat bibir mereka berpagut satu sama lain.

"Hmmmm…." Tangan Jongin sudah mulai bergerilya di bagian depan tubuh Kyungsoo, melepaskan satu persatu kancing piyama nya tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Dia melepaskan pagutannya dari bibir Kyungsoo saat kancing piyamanya telah terlepas semuanya. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menarik kedua tangannya untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya. Rupanya dia masih merasa malu.

"Wae?" tanya Jongin sambil melepas kaos yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Aku… masih…"

"Malu?" Dia hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

Padahal, waktu di rumah Jongin dia begitu liar. Itu semua gara-gara air dengan campuran obat perangsang yang di berikan oleh Yixing. Sejak meminumnya, tubuh Kyungsoo masih saja terasa panas dan ada keinginan besar dalam dirinya untuk menyentuh Jongin. Kyungsoo merasa seperti di bawah pengaruh obat-obatan terlarang. Yah… Meskipun dia belum pernah menggunakannya. Tapi, dia mengerti bagaimana rasanya dari membaca. Rasanya adiktif, bukan begitu? Dia merasa adiktif dengan sentuhan Jongin.

"Aigoo… Bukankah kemarin saat di rumahku kau begitu liar? Kenapa sekarang jadi malu?" goda Jongin. Kemudian dia juga melepas celana tidurnya sehingga kini ia hanya menggunakan celana dalamnya saja.

"Itu kan beda." Kyungsoo menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal.

"Baiklah… Sampai dimana kita tadi?" tanyanya seraya menghembuskan nafas di pundak Kyungsoo. Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang saat Jongin mulai membaringkannya di atas ranjang.

"Sampai…ah…sampai…." Kyungsoo tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya. Jongin mulai menyerang bibirnya dengan begitu bersemangat. Suara erangan dan decakan saat mereka berciuman mulai terdengar lebih bernafsu. Namun, tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo melepaskan ciumannya lagi.

"Jjangmyeon~ah…"

"Wae ddo? (Ada apa lagi?)" tanya Jongin tak sabar. Wajah mereka berdua masih dalam jarak yang sangat dekat sampai-sampai Kyungsoo bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Jongin.

"Ehmmm…. Hwaiting!" jawab Kyungsoo polos dengan mata bulatnya yang bersinar. Tak lupa juga dia mengangkat tangannya.

"…" Jongin memandangku tanpa menjawabnya. Tapi, sedetik kemudian terdengarlah suara tawa keras yang keluar dari mulutnya

"Buahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahaha…." Puas sekali dia tertawa sampai-sampai dia menelungkupkan kepalanya ke pundak Kyungsoo lagi dan masih tertawa untuk beberapa saat.

"Ya! Kenapa kau menertawakanku?!" bentak Kyungsoo. Jongin mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kyungsoo. Wajahnya kini sudah memerah karena tertawa berlebihan.

"Kau ini lucu sekali, Myeonjjang… Kau menyemangatiku untuk apa? Hahaha…" tanyanya di sela tawanya.

"Aku berharap kita bisa memiliki aegi seperti Kyumin. Makanya, aku menyemangatimu agar kita berhasil menjalankan _baby project_ kita malam ini." Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan polos dan jujur. Membuat Jongin ingin tertawa lagi karena jawaban Kyungsoo adalah jawaban terjujur dan terpolos yang pernah dia dengar. Ada rasa syukur di dalam hatinya karena memiliki Kyungsoo dalam hidupnya. Menurutnya, pribadi Kyungsoo yang jujur inilah salah satu yang membuatnya tertarik.

"Huahahahahha…" tawa Jongin meledak lagi. Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menggembungkan pipi karena kesal.

"Arasseo arasseo…" Jongin menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo sudah mulai kesal padanya. Jadi, dia berhenti tertawa.

"Kau baik sekali mau menyemangatiku, Myeonjjang-ku sayang…" Jongin membelai rambut Kyungsoo dengan penuh cinta.

"Geure geure… Neo ddo. HWAITING! (Baiklah baiklah… Kau juga. Semangat!)" jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan mulai melanjutkan kegiatan yang tadi sedikit terhenti.

**End of Author's P.O.V**

**Kyungsoo's P.O.V**

"Arasseo arasseo…" Dia menyadari bahwa aku sudah mulai kesal padanya. Jadi, dia berhenti tertawa.

"Kau baik sekali mau menyemangatiku, Myeonjjang-ku sayang…" Dia membelai rambut ku dengan penuh cinta.

"Geure geure… Neo ddo. HWAITING! (Baiklah baiklah… Kau juga. Semangat!)" jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan mulai melanjutkan kegiatan kami yang tadi sedikit terhenti.

**End Of Kyungsoo's P.O.V**

—–

**Author's P.O.V**

"Ne?" Kyungsoo dan Jongin berteriak bersamaan.

"Mianhae… Hasil _test_ nya masih negative." Kyungsoo tampak kecewa sekali dengan yang dikatakan Leeteuk, dokter spesialis kandungan yang menjadi konsultannya dan sekaligus teman Jongin.

Jongin memandang Kyungsoo khawatir. Dia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo lebih erat, berharap agar dia bisa sedikit mengirimkan kekuatan agar Kyungsoo lebih kuat setelah mendengar hasil tes kehamilannya.

"Tapi, kami kan sudah mengikuti saran Oppa…" kata Kyungsoo.

"Saran yang mana?"

"Kami berhubungan seminggu setelah aku datang bulan."

"Mwo?"

"Hyung, kau bilang seperti ini saat kami terakhir periksa padamu._'melakukannya saat masa tenggang sebelum atau sesudah datang bulan'_. Aku masih ingat sekali." tambah Jongin.

"Aku memang bilang seperti itu. Tapi, aku kan juga mengatakan padamu untuk menghitung masa subur istrimu, babo~ya…"

"Ne?!" Jongin dan Kyungsoo lagi-lagi kompak berteriak.

"Kau tidak dengar, ya? Ja~.. Masa Subur itu hari terakhir istrimu datang bulan ditambah 13 hari setelahnya. Contohnya, jika hari terakhir datang bulanmu adalah tangal 10 maka tanggal masa subur adalah tanggal 23. Kau terakhir datang bulan tanggal berapa, Kyungsoo~ya?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Tanggal 31."

"Kalau begitu masa suburmu itu sekitar tanggal 13."

"Jadi…. Kami melakukannya lebih awal?"

"Yah, begitulah. Ah… Begini saja kalian harus tetap berusaha. Terkadang, ketika kau menginginkan sesuatu dan kau sangat berambisi ingin mewujudkannya biasanya keinginan itu justru tak terlaksana. Aku sarankan kau, Jongin~ah agar tetap makan makanan yang bergizi. Cobalah memakan sayur. Aku tahu kau itu anti sekali terhadap sayur. Hmm.. Kyungsoo-ssi mungkin kau bisa membuatkan makanan yang mengandung sayur. Carilah resep-resep makanan sehat."

"Ne, Hyung." jawab Jongin.

"Dan aku prediksikan bahwa kemungkinan besar juga ini karena kalian juga sedang mengalami stress. Kalian ini masih dalam tahap penyelesaian skripsi, kan?"

"Ne. Apakah itu benar-benar berpengaruh?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Tentu saja. Kadar stress dalam diri kalian itu sangat mempengaruhi. Lagipula, aku yakin sekali stress yang kalian alami itu bukan hanya dari faktor skripsi saja. Tapi, juga dari faktor keluarga kalian yang mendesak agar kalian cepat punya anak. Iya, kan?"

Mereka berdua lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Wajar saja mereka menginginkan kalian cepat memiliki anak. Beri saja pengertian pada mereka…"

"Ne…"

"Bersabarlah kalian berdua. Aku yakin Tuhan sudah menyiapkan rencana yang terbaik untuk kalian." Leeteuk tersenyum menyemangati mereka.

"Algesseoyo… Geurom. Kami pamit dulu, Hyung. Gomawoyo…" kata Jongin tanpa melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dalam genggamannya dan membantunya berdiri.

"Berusahalah lagi dan jangan dipaksakan… Lakukanlah seperti air yang mengalir. Araji?"

Kyungsoo memaksakan senyumannya dan membungkuk. Mereka berdua kemudian meninggalkan ruangan Leeteuk. Kyungsoo masih tertunduk saat mereka keluar dari klinik tersebut.

"Gwaenchanha?"

"Hemm…" Kyungsoo mengangkat wajah sedihnya.

"Gwaenchanha, Kyungsoo~ya… Kita akan mencoba lagi lain kali. Oke?" kata Jongin menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"Eo…" jawab Kyungsoo tak bertenaga.

Mereka kini sudah masuk ke dalam mobil. Kyungsoo lagi-lagi melamun setelah duduk di sebelah Jongin. Sampai-sampai dia lupa memasang _seat belt_-nya. Jongin yang melihat itu merasa sedih juga. Dia membantu Kyungsoo memasang _seat belt _nya.

"Kyung~ya… Mianhae…"

"Mwo?Aniya, Jjangmyeon~ah…Gwaenchanha." suara Kyungsoo terdengar bergetar.

Walaupun dia memperlihatkan senyumannya, namun itu bukan senyum terbaiknya. Jongin merasa bersalah dan sedih melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti ini. Berkali-kali diliriknya air wajah Kyungsoo yang masih saja melamun.

"Myeonjjang~…" panggil Jongin.

"…" tak ada jawaban.

"Myeonjjang…" Kali ini dia memanggilnya lebih keras.

"Eo? Wae?" Kyungsoo memelingkan wajahnya ke arah suaminya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kencan hari ini?" tanya Jongin.

"Kencan?"

"Aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu hari ini. Otte?"

"Gomawo…"

"Kau mau kemana hari ini?"

"Terserah kau saja…."

"Baiklah…"

'_Aku benci sekali melihatmu seperti ini Kyung~ya…' _Jongin berkata dalam hati.

Dia melajukkan mobilnya segera ke arah sebuah tempat yang sudah lama ingin dia kunjungi bersama Kyungsoo namun belum terwujud. Dia pikir mungkin saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk pergi ke sana.

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian, Jongin menghentikan mobilnya. Sebelum keluar dari mobil dia mengambil sesuatu dari _dashboard_ di depannya. Lalu, menyelipkan benda itu ke dalam saku jaketnya. Dia kemudian keluar mendahului Kyungsoo dan berlari menuju pintu mobil di sisi Kyungsoo yang tetap saja masih melamun dari saat mereka pergi dari klinik.

"Kyungsoo~ya…" Jongin mengguncang Kyungsoo.

"Oh… Kita sudah sampai?" Jongin menggandeng Kyungsoo, membantunya keluar dari mobil.

"Ini kan…."

"Kaja…"

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju tempat tujuan mereka sekarang.

"Bagaimana kau memikirkan pergi ke tempat ini?" tanya Kyungsoo saat _lift_mereka bergerak naik.

"Ehmm… Sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin mengajakmu kemari. Tapi, mengingat kita tak pernah punya waktu jadi baru kali ini aku bisa pergi ke sini bersamamu." jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

'Ting!'

Lift yang mereka naiki berhenti dan terbuka. Mereka pun keluar dan segera melihat pemandangan indah Kota Seoul dari atas tempat itu, dimana sudah banyak gembok-gembok yang terpasang di semua sisi pagarnya.

"Yeppeudaaaa…." Kyungsoo terkagum-kagum dengan pemandangan ini. Dia pernah sesekali ke tempat ini bersama Xiumin dan Sehun. Tapi, perasaan itu menjadi berbeda ketika sekali ini dia datang kemari bersama Jongin. Kalian tahu tempat ini, kan? Ini adalah Namsan Tower.

Jongin tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai melupakan hasil pemeriksaan di klinik tadi. Dia melihat mata Kyungsoo yang berbinar saat melihat pemandangan seluruh kota Seoul dari atas sini.

"Kau sudah tak apa-apa?" tanya Jongin yang kini berdiri di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Eo! Tak apa. Bahkan lebih dari baik-baik saja." jawab Kyungsoo yang kini sudah mulai tersenyum.

Jongin merangkul Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Jongin serta membalas rangkulannya. Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam menikmati pemandangan kelap kelip lampu yang menerangi Seoul pada malam hari.

Kyungsoo sedang menikmati irama yang paling dia sukai yang terdengar dari rongga dada Jongin, saat tiba-tiba Jongin memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Igo…" Jongin menyerahkan sesuatu yang diambilnya dari saku jaketnya.

"Eo? Gembok?" Kyungsoo memandang Jongin. Dia tak menyangka Jongin bisa seromantis ini tiba-tiba. Yang dia tahu selama ini, Jongin bukanlah namja yang suka mengumbar sesuatu yang menurutnya konyol dan kekanakan seperti ini.

"Kau… Bagaimana?"

"Aishh! Nan molla! Aku tahu kau pasti mau bertanya kenapa aku tiba-tiba jadi seperti ini… Melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang tak pernah ku lakukan sebelumnya…"

"Hahaha… Jongin~ah. Ini seperti bukan dirimu. Ara?" Kyungsoo tertawa masih sambil memandang gembok yang diberikan Jongin padanya. Gembok berwarna Silver dan berbentuk hati dengan tulisan LOVE di tengahnya.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tak mau memasangnya… Kita pulang saja!" Jongin merebut gembok itu dari tangan Kyungsoo lalu berbalik menuju pintu keluar. Wajahnya memanas menahan rasa malunya. Dia tahu semuanya pasti akan jadi seperti ini. Dia menyesal sudah memikirkan ide yang menurutnya bodoh dan aneh ini. Dia merasa dia telah berubah menjadi lebih…..ehhmm… Romantis dan kekanakan sejak menikah dengan Kyungsoo.

'_Na jinjja baboya~… Kenapa jika dengan Kyungsoo otakku ini menjadi rusak seperti ini?'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

"Ya! Tunggu!" Kyungsoo menahan tangan Jongin.

"Wae?" jawab Jongin. "Kau tak mau memasangnya, kan?"

"Apakah aku bilang aku tidak mau? Kau bilang aku boleh minta apa saja, kan?"

"Oh.. itu…" Dia teringat janjinya tadi saat di mobil.

"Ayo kita pasang! Kau bawa spidol?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menengadahkan tangannya.

"Hhhh…" Jongin menghela nafasnya.

"Palli…" rengek Kyungsoo. Jongin mengeluarkan spidol yang sudah dia siapkan juga.

"Kita duduk disini saja Jongin~ah.." Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin ke bangku di dekat tempat mereka berdiri. Jongin mengikutinya pasrah.

"Kau mau menulis apa?"tanya Kyungsoo.

"Terserah padamu saja."

"Jinjja? Baiklah aku tulis saja… Jjangmyeon babo."

"Ya! Mwoya igeon? (Apa-apaan itu?) Andwae andwae…(Tidak boleh, tidak boleh..)" Jongin merebut spidol dan gemboknya, lalu menuliskan sesuatu di sana.

"Ja~… Seperti ini aja…" Kyu memamerkan tulisannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Kenapa begini?! Shiro! Kau curang. Bukannya hari ini aku boleh minta apa saja!" Kyungsoo menyilangkan tangannya berlagak marah pada Jongin karena telah menuliskan '면짱' dibagian atas dan'바보니까' (karena kau bodoh) di bagian bawahnya.

"Ahhh… Mianhae… Aku lupa, Myeonjjang. Aku lupa aku seharusnya menuruti semua kata-katamu. Baiklah… Tulislah apapun yang kau mau sekarang. Eo? Jangan marah padaku lagi…" Jongin merayu Kyungsoo agar tidak marah lagi padanya.

"Jinjjaji? (Benar, ya?)" Kyungsoo memandang Jongin tajam.

"Eo. Kau boleh menuliskan sesukamu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu…" Senyuman terkembang lagi di wajah Kyungsoo, membuat Jongin tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari wajahnya. Kyungsoo menuliskan sesuatu di gembok itu.

"Kkkeut! (Selesai!)" katanya setelah selesai menuliskannya.

"Apa yang kau tulis?" Jongin yang penasaran pun melihat gemboknya, lalu tersenyum.

"Otte?"

"Joha… Kita pasang sekarang?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan semangat. Dan mereka pun berdiri untuk mencari spot yang tepat untuk memasang gembok cinta mereka.

"Dimana kita harus memasangnya, Kyung?"

"Ah~… Disini saja…" Kyungsoo menunjuk salah satu _spot_ di pagar yang letaknya paling ujung.

"Yeogi yeogi…" Kyungsoo menginginkan gembok itu dipasang di daerah pojok dari pagar itu.

"Wae yeogi? (Mengapa disini?)"

"Agar lebih mudah ditemukan jika kita kemari lagi."

"Hahaha… Ddokddokie neo (kau pintar sekali)…"

Namun, saat akan memasang gembok itu Jongin tiba-tiba kebingungan.

"Wae?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku lupa membawa kuncinya…"

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau tunggu disini dulu…" Jongin segera berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Dia menuruni tangga dan berhenti sebentar. Sebenarnya kuncinya ada padanya. Namun, dia ingin menuliskan beberapa kata lagi di gemboknya itu. Dia terlihat kaget saat kata yang akan di tulisakannya ternyata sudah tertulis di sisi gembok yang dia pikir masih kosong juga.

Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk menambahkan kata-kata yang telah ditulis Kyungsoo tadi. Setelah selesai menulisnya, dia kemudian berbalik menuju tempat dimana Kyungsoo menunggunya.

"Ah~… Aku lupa. Ternyata ada di sakuku. Kkkkk." kata Jongin ketika Kyungsoo melihatnya kembali.

"Jinjja neo… Membuatku khawatir saja. Masa kau mau meninggalkanku kedinginan di sini. Sementara kau mengambil kunci gembok ini di mobil. Tsk…"

"Jangan marah lagi.. Aku kan sudah kembali. Oke?" Jongin mengacak poni Kyungsoo.

"Ayo kita pasang…" Dia menggandeng Kyungsoo untuk kembali ke _spot_ yang diinginkan Kyungsoo tadi.

"Klik!" Jongin memasang gemboknya.

"Kita buang saja kuncinya, ya?" Kyu meminta persetujuan Kyungsoo.

"Eung…" jawabnya sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Kau saja yang membuangnya." perintah Kyu sambil menyerahkan kunci gemboknya. Kyungsoo dengan senang hati menerimanya dan langsung saja dia membuang kuncinya jauh-jauh.

"Johasseo? (Kau senang?)"

"Nomu joha. Jinjja gomabta… (Sangat senang. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih)…"

"Kau mau kemana lagi sekarang?"

"Ehm…"

"Kruyuuukkk…" terdengar suara dari perut Kyungsoo.

"Buahahaha.. Baegopa?(Kau lapar?)" Kyungsoo mengangguk malu.

"Babmokjaaaaaaaaaa… (Ayo kita makaaaannn)" ajak Jongin sambil mengaitkan tangannya ke sela-sela jari Kyungsoo, meninggalkan gembok mereka yang bertuliskan '면짱면' '바보니까' di sisi depan gembok itu karena Kyungsoo menambahkan huruf '면' didepan kata '면짱' yang sebelumnya ditulis Jongin. Sedangkan di sisi belakang, Kyungsoo menuliskan '사랑해' kata yang tadinya ingin Jongin tulis. Jonginpun menambahkan '그래서' diatas kata '사랑해' dan '영원히' dibawahnya melambangkan janji mereka berdua. Jadi jika digabungkan akan terbaca seperti ini,

'면짱면 바보니까,그래서 사랑해 영원히' (MyeonJjangMyeon *panggilan nama mereka jika digabung* karena kau bodoh, maka aku mencintaimu selamanya.)

—–

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Jongin dan Kyungsoo baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam mereka di sebuah kedai bulgogi di daerah Dongdaemun setelah mereka dari Namsan Tower.

"Adakah tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi lagi?" tanya Jongin saat mereka keluar dari kedai tersebut.

"Ehmm… Isseo! (Ada!)"

"Ottikagoshipeo? (Kau ingin kemana?)"

"Sungai Cheonggyecheon."

"Itu kan ada di dekat sini. Kita jalan saja bagaimana?"

"Itu memang yang kuinginkan. Kaja…." ajak Kyungsoo. Mereka pun kini kembali berjalan beriringan menuju Sungai Cheonggyecheon yang melintasi daerah Dongdaemun.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu anak tangga, yang hanya berjumlah tiga undakan di salah satu sudut tepian sungai kecil tersebut. Mereka memilih duduk di daerah itu karena tak banyak orang yang ada disitu. Jadi, mereka bisa menikmati suasana sungai itu dengan nyaman. Suara gemercik air yang mengalir di sungai itu terasa sangat menyejukkan. Suara yang dapat membuat pikiran kita menjadi terasa tenang.

"Kyu… Aku ingin mendengarkan lagu kesukaanku…" kata Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau aku menyanyikannya?"

"Aniya…." Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Jongin. Jongin pun meresponnya dengan merapatkan tubuhnya ke Kyungsoo. Disandarkannya juga kepalanya di kepala Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kembali menikmati detak jantung Jongin yang berdetak dengan teratur. Menurutnya, itu adalah lagu terindah yang pernah dia dengarkan. Lagu yang menjadi pengantar tidurnya sekaligus lagu kesukaannya.

"Apa lagu kesukaanmu?"

"_Heartbeat._" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Mwo? _Heartbeat_? Jadi, aku harus….. _Can you feel my heart beat?_" Jongin menjawabnya lalu menirukan gerakan _Heartbeat _ yang dilakukan 2PM Taecyeon.

"Buahahahaha…" Membuat Kyungsoo lagi-lagi ingin tertawa. Dia menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawanya.

"Aish! Molla molla… Kenapa belakangan ini jika sedang bersamamu aku selalu ingin melakukan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak sih?" gerutunya kesal sendiri.

"Hahaha… Hari ini kau bekerja sangat keras untuk menghiburku, Jjangmyeon~… Gomawo…" Kyungsoo memberikan hadiah ciuman di pipi Jongin.

Jongin merasakan pipinya panas. Bahkan ciuman yang diberikan Kyungsoo ini rasanya masih sama saat Kyungsoo mencium pipinya untuk pertama kalinya.

"Ehmmm… Kalau begitu aku akan menghadiahimu sebuah lagu. Semoga saja lagu ini akan menjadi favoritmu…" kata Jongin. Setelah mengambil nafa,s Jongin segera mengalunkan suara merdunya yang kian membuat Kyungsoo terpana padanya.

"Oneuldo nal gidaryeohjoon ne moseub nan gieokhae gaggeumshik himi deul ddaemyeon nan hangsang neol senggakhae gomawo gibbeul ddaemyun dagatchi ootgo eonjena sarang haneun mam choongboonhae geujeo batgiman haetdeon neo ee maeum ijen da dollyeo joolge….

Jogeum deo gaggai sarang neowa naega jigeum idaero hangsang neoreul jikyeohjulke ddaeroneun jichyeohseo apeugo himdeulmyeon geujeo neon gidaemyeon dwae youngwonhi Happy Together…." (Happy Together–Super Junior)

_(I remember the image of you who waited for me again today from time to time. When things get though, I always think of you/Thank you..When i'm happy we all laugh together.. And loving hearts are always abounding now. Having just received your heart, I'll give everything back to you_

_A little bit closer, love.. I'll always protect you so we're like how we are now when you're feeling exhausted and hurt and pained.. All you have to do is lean on me always, Happy Together)_

Mata Kyungsoo terlihat sangat bersinar walaupun di bawah lampu temaram yang menyinari mereka. Dia bertepuk tangan takjub, karena suara suaminya yang sangat indah itu.

"Kau harus hidup bahagia bersamaku. Araji?" kata Jongin setelah dia menyelesaikan bait nyanyiannya yang sebenarnya mewakili perasaannya sekarang.

"Tentu saja…" Senyumnya terlihat lagi menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ya~… Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena belum bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu untuk memiliki aegi." Jongin memulai berbicara. Tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Lalu, dimasukkannya kedua tangan mereka ke dalam saku jaketnya sendiri, untuk menghangatkannya.

"Gwaenchanha~… Yang penting kita sudah berusaha, kan?"

"Aku bicara pada Kangin Hyung, dan dia memberiku nasehat."

"Dia menasehatimu apa?"

"Agar kita tak perlu buru-buru. Biarkan saja mengalir tak perlu dipaksakan. Lagipula, aku yakin sekali Tuhan sudah punya rencana yang besar untuk kita berdua, kan? Coba kita piker. Jika kita punya aegi sekarang, bukankah itu akan membuat kita repot sendiri? Yah… Walaupun skripsi kita sudah hampir selesai. Tapi, aku kan belum punya pekerjaan."

"Geure?Hmmm.." Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ehhhmmm… Kau benar sekali, Jjangmyeon~ah… Lagipula, aku kan masih punya seorang aegi yang harus aku urus…" Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Jongin.

"Mwooo?!"

"Aigoo… Uri aegi~ya… Neomuuu kyiopta…" Kyungsoo mencubit kedua pipi Jongin dengan cepat.

"Ya! Sudah kubilang kan aku ini tampan bukan kyiopta." dengus Jongin berpura-pura kesal pada Kyungsoo. Tapi, kelakuannya itu membuat Kyungsoo tertawa geli. Jongin yang mendengar suara tawa Kyungsoo yang menurutnya merdu itu, ikut tersenyum melihat tingkah istrinya tadi.

"Mianhae…." kata Kyungsoo sesaat kemudian setelah tawa mereka reda.

"Mianhae untuk apa?"

"Aku terlalu memaksakan hal seperti ini padamu."

"Kyung~ya…" panggil Jongin sambil menghadapkan wajahnya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Hmmm…" Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan gerakan yang sama. Dihadapkan juga wajahnya pada Jongin.

"Aku hanya ingin membahagiakanmu untuk saat ini… Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah percaya padaku. Kita masih punya banyak hal yang belum kita lakukan berdua saja. Aku ingin mengetahui lebih banyak lagi tentang dirimu. Aku juga masih ingin menikmati saat-saat kita berdua. Jadi, kita harus mengambil kesempatan yang baik ini untuk kita berdua sebelum Tuhan menariknya kembali. Biarlah Dia yang mengatur segala untuk kita." Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jongin yang sedikit berbeda daripada biasanya. Terdengar lebih dewasa dan bijaksana.

Kedua tangan Jongin kini menempel pada kedua sisi pipi Kyungsoo. Kemudian, perlahan tapi pasti Jongin mulai memiringkan kepalanya. Menghindari hidung mereka yang menghalangi jalan bibir mereka. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama lagi. Bibir mereka berdua pun akhirnya sudah saling menempel.

Kali ini, ciuman mereka terasa begitu lembut dan menenangkan karena ciuman mereka ini merupakan luapan rasa cinta mereka satu sama lain. Tanpa ada nafsu di dalamnya. Melainkan rasa terima kasih, permintaan maaf, kasih sayang, serta perasaan lain yang bahkan takkan bisa mereka gambarkan sendiri.

"Gomawo untuk hari ini… Aku takkan membutuhkan apapun asal kau selalu berada di sampingku, Jongin…" kata Kyungsoo dengan wajah memerah setelah beberapa menit ciuman mereka. Terkadang, ciuman Jongin masih terasa seperti ciuman pertamanya dan hal itu masih membuatnya malu.

"Na do, Kyung… " Keduanya tersenyum dan kembali menikmati suara simfoni yang diciptakan oleh aliran sungai Cheonggyecheon malam itu.

**End of Author's P.O.V**


End file.
